Pideme lo que Quieras
by Srharunou
Summary: Una novela que reúne las fantasías de muhcas mujeres. Tras la muerte de su padre, Sasuke Uchiha , un prestigioso empresario sur-coreano, decide viajar a Japon para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Shisui. En la oficina central de tokio conoce a Sakura, entrará en sus morbosos juegos. Unos juegos llenos de fantasías, sexo y situaciones que ella nunca pensó vivir.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es la adaptacion de una novela de megan maxwel De titulo:

**Pideme lo que quieras**

Erótico sensual y tremendamente novela que reúne las fantasías de muhcas mujeres.

Tras la muerte de su padre, sasuke uchiha , un prestigioso empresario sur-coreano, decide viajar a Japon para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Shisui. En la oficina central de tokio conoce a Sakura, una joven ingeniosa y divertida de la que Sasuke se encapricha al instante. Atraída por su jefe, tanto como él por ella, Sakura, entrará en sus morbosos juegos. Unos juegos llenos de fantasías, sexo y situaciones que ella nunca pensó vivir.

Megan Maxwell

**Pídeme lo que quieras**

Título original: _Pídeme lo que quieras_

©Megan Maxwell, 2012

©de las imágenes de la portada, Eugene Sergeev / Shutterstock

©de la fotografía de la autora, Archivo de la autora

_Para todas aquellas personas a las que la pasión las enamora y el amor las apasiona_

**1**

QUÉ pesadita es mi jefa.

Sinceramente, al final tendré que pensar lo mismo que media empresa: que ella y kiba, el guaperas de mi compañero, tienen un lío. Pero no. No quiero ser mal pensada y entrar en la misma ruleta en la que todas mis compañeras han entrado. El cuchicheo.

Desde enero trabajo para la empresa Shisui, una compañía de fármacos surcoreanos. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de las delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, me siento explotada muy a menudo. Vamos… que sólo le falta a mi jefa atarme a la silla y echarme un chusco de pan para comer.

Cuando por fin termino el montón de trabajo que mi querida jefa me ha ordenado tener listo para el día siguiente, dejo los informes sobre su mesa y regreso a la mía. Agarro el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás. Necesito salir de la oficina o acabaré saliendo en las noticias como la asesina en serie de jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

Son las once y veinte de la noche… ¡Vaya horitas!

En la calle llueve a mares. ¡Perfecto! Chaparrón de verano. Llego hasta la puerta y, tras echarle valor al asunto, corro hacia el parking donde me espera mi amado _León_. Entro en el garaje como una sopa y, tras darle al botón del mando, _Leoncito_ pestañea sus luces dándome la bienvenida. ¡aww bonito…!

Rápidamente me meto en él. No soy miedosa, pero no me gustan los parkings y menos aún si son tan solitarios como éste a estas horas. Inconscientemente, comienzo a recordar películas de terror en las que la chica camina por uno de ellos y un desalmado vestido de negro aparece y la acuchilla hasta morir. ¡Joder, qué mal rato!

En cuanto estoy dentro del coche, cierro los pestillos, abro el bolso, saco un pañuelo de papel y me seco la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Pero justo cuando voy a meter las llaves en el contacto… ¡zas!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras y me agacho para buscarlas.

Toco el suelo con la mano. A la derecha no están. A la izquierda tampoco. Vaya… encuentro el paquete de chicles que busqué hace días. ¡Bien! Sigo toqueteando el suelo del coche y por fin las encuentro. Entonces oigo unas risas cercanas y miro a mi alrededor con cuidado para que no me vean.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Entre risas y colegueo veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Kiba. Parecen divertidos. Eso me pone de mala leche. Yo currando hasta las once y pico y ellos, de parranda. ¡Qué injusticia! De pronto, mi jefa y Kiba se apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan.

¡pero que es esto…!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Semiagachada en el interior de mi automóvil para que no me vean, contengo la respiración. Por favor… ¡por favor! Si se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, me muero de la vergüenza. Y no. No quiero que eso ocurra. De repente, mi jefa suelta el bolso y sin ningún miramiento toca con decisión la entrepierna de Kiba. ¡Le está tocando el paquete!

¡Por todos los santos! Pero ¿qué estoy viendo?

¡Dios! Ahora es Kiba quien le mete mano a ella por debajo de la falda. Se la sube, la empuja hacia arriba contra la columna y se comienza a refregar contra ella. ¡Qué fuerte!

¡Ay, madre! ¿Qué hago?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que hacen pero tampoco puedo salir de allí. Si arranco el coche, sabrán que los he descubierto. Así que, agazapada y sin moverme, no puedo dejar de mirar lo que hacen. Entonces, Kiba vuelve a apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder, le estoy viendo el culo a mi jefa! ¡Qué horror! Y en aquel momento escucho a Kiba preguntarle:

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Mi jefa, como una gata en celo, murmura entregada por completo a la causa.

—Lo que quieras… lo que tú quieras.

¡Qué fuerte, por Dios, qué fuerte! Y yo en primera fila. Sólo me faltan las palomitas.

Kiba vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete la boca en el sexo de ella. ¡Ay, madre! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo? Mi jefa, doña Tiquismiquis, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el morbo o como se llame me puede y me los destapo de nuevo. Sin pestañear veo cómo él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le mete un dedo, luego dos y, levantándose, la agarra de su pelazo oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!—escucho gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad.

Me va a dar algo.

¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no precisamente por estar de los nervios. Mis relaciones sexuales son normalitas, tirando a predecibles, así que lo cierto es que ver aquello en vivo y en directo me está excitando.

Kiba se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que aceptable pene de su interior… ¡Vaya con Kiba! Y me quedo ojiplática cuando veo que se lo clava de una sola estacada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer… Vamos, justo por lo que está jadeando mi jefa.

Mis pezones están duros y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿cuándo he metido mi mano por el interior de la blusa? Rápidamente saco mi mano de ahí, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Ellos quieren más! Pero no. Eso no puede ser. Yo no hago esas cosas. Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos, Kiba y mi jefa se recomponen. ¡Ya han terminado! Se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking, me incorporo de mi escondrijo y me siento en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas también. Y noto que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de presenciar, cierro los ojos mientras me tranquilizo y pienso cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre. ¡Caliente!

Diez minutos después, arranco el coche y salgo del parking. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mi calenturienta… mente.

**2**

AL día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, todos parecen felices. Me cruzo con Kiba y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él y la jefa. Si ellos supieran que los vi… Pero, como no quiero pensar en ello, me dirijo hacia mi mesa y mientras enciendo mi ordenador veo que se acerca hasta mí. —Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buenos días.

Kiba, además de ser mi compañero, es un tipo muy simpático. Desde el primer día que llegué a la oficina ha sido un encanto conmigo y nos llevamos muy bien. Casi todas en el curro babean por él, pero, no sé por qué, en mí no surte el mismo efecto. ¿Será que no me gustan los bomboncitos sonrientes? Pero, claro, ahora, sabiendo lo que sé y habiéndole visto su aparatito en acción, no puedo evitar mirarlo de otra forma mientras intento no gritar: «¡muchacho!».

—¿Recuerdas que esta tarde hay reunión general?

—Ajá.

Como es de esperar, sonríe, me agarra del brazo y dice…

—Hey, vamos a tomarnos un café. Sé que te mueres por un cafetito y una tostada de la cafetería.

Sonrío yo también. Cómo me conoce el puñetero… Además de simpático y guapo, al amigo no se le escapa una. Ése, junto a su perpetua sonrisa, es el gran atractivo de Miguel. No olvida detalle. De ahí que se lleve a las churris de calle.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería de la novena planta, vamos a la barra, pedimos nuestra consumición y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Digo nuestra mesa porque siempre nos sentamos allí. Se nos unen Akio y Daishi. Una parejita gay con la que me llevo muy bien. Como siempre hacen, me besuquean el cuello y me hacen reír. Los cuatro comenzamos a hablar e inconscientemente recuerdo lo que vi la noche anterior en el parking. ¡Kiba y la jefa! Vaya polvazo más morboso que se marcaron ante mi cara. ¡Vaya con mi compañero, es un portento el chico!

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída —pregunta Kiba.

Eso me reactiva. Lo miro y le respondo, intentando olvidar las imágenes que por mi mente pululan:

—Estoy en Babia, lo sé. Mi gato cada día está más apagadito y…

—Qué pena, el _Currito_ —murmura Akio y Daishi me hace un gesto comprensivo.

—Vaya, lo siento, preciosa —responde Kiba, mientras me coge la mano.

Durante un rato hablamos de mi gato y eso me pone aún más triste. Adoro a _Curro_ e, inevitablemente, cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, su vida se acorta un poco más. Es algo que aprendí a asumir desde que el veterinario me lo dijo, pero aun así me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho.

De pronto, mi jefa llega, rodeada por varios hombres, como siempre. ¡Es una comehombres! Kiba la mira y sonríe. Yo me callo. Mi jefa es una mujer muy atractiva. Vamos, una cincuentona potente, una morena de rompe y rasga, soltera pero no entera, y a la que se le han atribuido varios líos en la empresa. Se cuida como nadie y no falta ni un solo día al gimnasio. O sea, que le gusta… gustar.

—Sakura —me interrumpe Kiba—. ¿Te queda mucho?

Vuelvo en mí y dejo de mirar a mi jefa para mirar mi desayuno. Doy un trago al café y contesto: —¡Acabado!

Los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería. Debemos comenzar a trabajar.

Una hora después, tras hacer las fotocopias pertinentes y acabar el recurso, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa. Llamo con los nudillos y entro.

—Aquí tiene el contrato finalizado para la delegación de Albacete.

—Gracias —responde escuetamente mientras lo ojea.

Como de costumbre, me quedo parada ante ella a la espera de sus órdenes. El pelo de mi jefa me encanta, tan cuidado y bonito. Nada que ver con mi pelo rosa y liso que suelo recoger en un moño sobre mi cabeza. Suena el teléfono y antes de que me mire lo cojo.

—Despacho de la señora Akemi Miyamoto. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Haruno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, señorita Haruno —responde una voz profunda de hombre con cierto tonillo guiri—. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, Querría hablar con su jefa.

Al reconocer aquel nombre, reacciono rápidamente.

—Un momento, señor Uchiha.

Mi jefa, al escuchar aquel apellido, suelta los papeles que hasta ese momento sujetaba y, tras arrancarme literalmente el teléfono de las manos, dice con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios:

—Sasuke… ¡qué alegría saber de ti! —Tras un pequeño silencio, continúa—: Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Pero ¿ya has llegado a Tokio?… —Entonces suelta una risotada más falsa que un yen con la cara de Popeye y susurra—: Por supuesto, Sasuke. A las dos te espero en recepción para comer.

Y tras decir esto, cuelga y me mira.

—Pídeme cita para la peluquería para dentro de media hora. Después, reserva para dos en el restaurante Aragawa.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco minutos más tarde sale de la oficina escopeteada y regresa hora y media después con su pelo más lustroso y bonito y con el maquillaje retocado. A las dos menos cuarto veo que Kiba toca con los nudillos en su puerta y entra. ¡Jummmm! No quiero ni pensar lo que estarán haciendo. Pasados cinco minutos oigo risotadas. A las dos menos cinco, la puerta se abre, salen los dos y mi jefa se me acerca.

—Sakura, ya te puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda: estaré con el señor Uchiha. Si a las cinco no he vuelto y necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.

Cuando la bruja mala y Kiba se van respiro por fin aliviada. Me suelto el pelo y me quito las gafas. Después recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Mi oficina está en la planta diecisiete y el ascensor se para en varias plantas para ir recogiendo a otros trabajadores, así que siempre suele tardar en llegar a la planta baja. De pronto, entre la planta seis y la cinco, el ascensor da un trompicón y se detiene del todo. Saltan las luces de emergencia y Atzuko, la de paquetería, se pone a chillar.

—¡Ay, virgencita! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tranquila —respondo—. Se habrá ido la luz y seguro que pronto vuelve.

—¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

—Pues no lo sé, Atzuko. Pero si te pones nerviosa, vas a pasar un ratito malo y se te hará eterno. Así que respira y verás cómo la luz vuelve en un pispás.

Pero veinte minutos después, la luz sigue brillando por su ausencia y Atzuko, junto a varias chicas de contabilidad, entra en pánico. Percibo que tengo que hacer algo.

Vamos a ver. A mí no me gusta nada estar encerrada en un ascensor. Me agobia mucho y comienzo a sudar. Si entro en pánico, será peor, de modo que decido buscar soluciones. Lo primero, me recojo el pelo en la nuca y lo sujeto con un bolígrafo. Después le paso mi botellita de agua a Atzuko para que beba e intento bromear con las chicas de contabilidad mientras reparto chicles con sabor a fresa. Pero mi calor va en aumento, así que finalmente saco un abanico de mi bolso y comienzo a abanicarme. ¡Qué calor!

En ese momento, uno de los hombres que se mantenían en un segundo plano apoyado en el ascensor se acerca a mí y me agarra por el codo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin mirarlo y sin dejar de abanicarme, le contesto:

—¡Uf! ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?

—Prefiero la verdad.

Divertida, me vuelvo hacia él y, de repente, mi nariz choca contra una americana gris. Huele muy bien. Perfume caro.

Pero ¿qué hace tan cerca de mí?

Inmediatamente doy un paso hacia atrás y lo miro para ver de quién se trata. Desde luego, es alto, le llego a la altura del nudo de la corbata. Tambien cabello negro y con ojos negros azabache. No me suena de nada y, al ver que me mira a la espera de una contestación, cuchicheo para que sólo él me pueda oír.

—Entre tú y yo, los ascensores nunca me han gustado y como no se abran las puertas en breve, me va a entrar el nervio y… —¿El nervio?

—Aja…

—¿Qué es «entrar el nervio»?

—Eso, en mi idioma, es perder la compostura y volverse loca —le respondo, sin parar de abanicarme —. Créeme. No querrías verme en esa situación. Incluso, como me descuide, me pongo a echar espumarajos por la boca y la cabeza me da vueltas como a la niña de _El exorcista_. ¡Vamos, todo un numerito! —Mis nervios aumentan y le pregunto, en un intento por calmarme—: ¿Quieres un chicle de fresa?

—Gracias —responde y coge uno.

Pero lo gracioso es que lo abre y me lo mete en la boca a mí. Lo acepto soprendida y, sin saber por qué, abro otro chicle y hago la operación a la inversa. Él, divertido, también lo acepta.

Miro a Atzuko y compañía. Siguen histéricas, sudorosas y descoloridas. De modo que, dispuesta a que mi histerismo no aumente, intento entablar conversación con el desconocido. —¿Eres nuevo en la empresa?

—No.

El ascensor se mueve y todas se ponen a chillar. Yo no voy a ser menos. Me agarro al brazo del hombre en cuestión y le retuerzo la manga. Cuando soy consciente, lo suelto en seguida. —Perdón… perdón —me disculpo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Pero no puedo estar tranquila. ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila encerrada en un ascensor? De repente noto

un picor en mi cuello. Abro mi bolso y saco un espejito del estuche. Me miro en él y empiezo a maldecir.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Me estoy llenando de ronchones!

Veo que el hombre me mira sorprendido. Yo me retiro el pelo del cuello y se lo enseño. —Cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen ronchones en la piel, ¿lo ves?

Él asiente y yo me rasco.

—No —dice, sujetándome la mano—. Si haces eso, empeorarás.

Y ni corto ni perezoso se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bien huele y qué gustito da sentir ese airecito! Dos segundos más tarde, me doy cuenta de que hago el ridículo al soltar un gemidito. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me tapo el cuello e intento desviar el tema.

—Tengo dos horas para comer y, como sigamos aquí, ¡hoy no como!

—Supongo que tu superior entenderá la situación y te permitirá llegar un poco más tarde.

Eso me hace sonreír. Éste no conoce a mi jefa.

—Creo que supones mucho. —Llena de curiosidad, le digo—: Por tu acento eres… —Surcoreano.

No me extraña. Mi empresa es Surcoreana y teutones como aquél pululan todos los días por allí. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo miro con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¡Suerte en la copa asiatica!

Entonces él, con gesto serio, se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa el fútbol.

—¡¿No?!

—No.

Sorprendida de que a un tío, surcoreano, no le guste el fútbol, me hincho orgullosa al pensar en nuestra selección y susurro para mí:

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Sin inmutarse, él parece leerme la mente y se acerca de nuevo a mi oreja, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

—De todas formas, ganemos o perdamos aceptaremos el resultado —me susurra. Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y regresa a su sitio.

¿Le habrá molestado mi comentario?

Yo lo imito y me doy la vuelta para no tener que verlo. Miro el reloj; las tres menos cuarto. ¡Mierda! Ya he perdido tres cuartos de hora de mi comida y ya no me da tiempo a llegar al Vips. Con las ganas que tenía de comerme un Vips Club… ¡En fin! Pararé en el bar de koshaiko y me comeré un bocata. No tengo tiempo para más.

De pronto, las luces se encienden, el ascensor reanuda su marcha y todos en su interior aplaudimos.

¡Yo la primera!

Movida por la curiosidad, vuelvo a mirar al desconocido que se ha preocupado por mí y veo que él sigue observándome. Vaya, con luz es más alto y más ¡sexy!

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta cero y las puertas se abren, Atsuki y las de contabilidad salen de su interior como caballos desbocados entre chillidos e histerismos. Cómo me alegro de no ser así. La verdad es que soy un poco chicazo. Mi padre me crió así. Sin embargo, cuando salgo, me quedo parada al ver a mi jefa.

—¡Sasuke, por el amor de Dios! —oigo que dice—. Cuando he bajado para encontrarme contigo e irnos a comer y he recibido tu Whatsapp diciéndome que estabas encerrado en el ascensor ¡creí morir! ¡Qué angustia! ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —responde la voz del hombre que ha hablado conmigo sólo unos momentos antes.

De pronto, mi cabeza rebobina. Sasuke. Comida. Jefa. ¿, el jefazo, es a quien le he dicho que soy como la niña de _El exorcista_ y le he metido un chicle de fresa en la boca? Me pongo como un tomate y me niego a mirarlo a la cara.

¡Dios! ¡Qué ridícula soy!

Deseo escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces siento que alguien me agarra del codo.

—Gracias por el chicle… ¿señorita?

—Sakura —responde mi jefa—. Ella es mi secretaria.

El ahora identificado como señor Sasuke Uchiha asiente y, sin importarle la cara de mi jefa, porque no la mira a ella si no a mí dice:

—Entonces es la señorita Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondo como si fuera boba. ¡Como una lela total!

Mi jefa se cansa de no sentirse la protagonista del momento y lo agarra posesivamente del brazo, tirando de él.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer, Sasuke? ¡Es tardísimo!

Como si me hubieran plantado en el vestíbulo de la empresa, yo levanto mi cabeza y sonrío. Instantes después, aquel impresionante hombre de ojos negro azabache se aleja, aunque, antes de salir por la puerta, se vuelve y me mira. Cuando por fin desaparece suspiro y pienso: «¿Por qué no me habré estado calladita en el ascensor?».

**3**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, la primera persona que me encuentro al entrar en la cafetería es el señor Uchiha. Noto que levanta la vista y me mira, pero yo me hago la sueca. No me apetece saludarlo.

Ahora ya sé quién es y siempre he pensado que los jefazos cuanto más lejos, mejor. Lejos, Lejos… Pero la verdad es que este hombre me pone nerviosa. Desde su posición y escondido tras el periódico, intuyo que me está observando, que me está estudiando. Levanto los ojos y ¡zas! Tengo razón. Me bebo rápidamente el café y me voy. Tengo que trabajar.

Durante el día vuelvo a coincidir con él en varios sitios. Pero cuando toma posesión del antiguo despacho de su padre, que está frente al mío y conectado por el archivo al de mi jefa, ¡me quiero morir! En ningún momento se dirige a mí, pero puedo sentir su mirada vaya por donde vaya. Intento esconderme tras la pantalla del ordenador, pero es imposible. Él siempre encuentra la manera de cruzar su mirada con la mía.

Cuando salgo de la oficina, me voy directa al gimnasio. Una clase de spinning y un rato en el jacuzzi tras terminarla me quitan todo el estrés acumulado y llego a mi casa como una malva, lista para dormir.

(Apartamento de sakura)

Los siguientes días, más de lo mismo. El señor Uchiha, ese guapo jefazo con el que he comenzado a soñar y al que toda la oficina venera y lame el culo, aparece por todos los lados por donde me muevo, y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Es serio, mira y apenas sonríe. Pero noto que me busca con la mirada y eso me desconcierta.

Los días van pasando y, finalmente, una mañana cruzo un par de sonrisitas con él. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ese día ya no cierra la puerta de su despacho y su ángulo de visión es aún mejor. Me tiene totalmente controlada. ¡Qué agobio por Dios!

Por si fuera poco, cada día que coincido con él en la cafetería me observa… me observa… y me observa. Aunque, cuando me ve aparecer con Kiba o los chicos, se va rápidamente. ¡Qué descanso!

Hoy estoy liadísima con cientos de papeles que la tiquismiquis de mi jefa me ha pedido. Como siempre, parece no recordar que Kiba, aunque sea el secretario del señor Uchiha, es quien debe ocuparse del cincuenta por ciento del papeleo que gestionamos.

A la hora de comer aparece el objeto de mis sueños húmedos en el despacho y, tras clavar su insistente mirada sobre mí, entra en el despacho de mi jefa sin llamar para salir dos segundos después los dos juntos e irse a comer.

Cuando me quedo sola, me siento por fin aliviada. No sé qué me pasa con ese hombre, pero su presencia me acalora y me hace hervir la sangre. Tras recoger un poco mi mesa decido hacer lo mismo que ellos y me voy a comer. Pero es tal el agobio de papeles que sé que me espera que, en vez de utilizar mis dos horitas para ello, salgo sólo una hora y regreso en seguida.

Al llegar, meto mi bolso en mi cajonera, cojo mi iPod y me pongo mis auriculares. Si algo me gusta en esta vida es la música. Mi madre nos enseñó a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mí que la música es lo único que amansa a las fieras y reduce los males. Ése, entre otros muchos, es uno de sus legados y quizá por eso adoro la música y me paso el día tarareando canciones. Nada más encender el iPod comienzo a cantar mientras me lío con el papeleo. ¡Mi vida se reduce al papeleo!

Entro en el despacho de la tiquismiquis de mi jefa cargada con carpetas y abro una especie de vestidor que utilizamos como archivo. Ese vestidor comunica con el despacho del señor Uchiha, pero, como sé que no está, me relajo y comienzo a archivar mientras canturreo:

Sotto nusumi mita no

Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii nonikyou mitai na hi ni wa kittomata omoidashite shimau yo

Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta

mou nidoto aeru koto mo

nai no ni aitai aitanda.

ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo!

—Señorita Haruno, canta usted fatal.

Esa voz. Ese acento.

La carpeta que tengo en las manos se me cae al suelo por el susto. Me agacho a cogerla y, ¡zas!, coscorrón que me meto con él. Con el señor Uchiha. ¡Con la angustia instalada en mi cara por la cantidad de meteduras de pata que estoy cometiendo con ese supermegajefazo…! Lo miro y me quito los auriculares.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha —murmuro.

—No pasa nada. —Toca mi frente y pregunta con familiaridad—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Como un muñequito de esos que hay en las partes traseras de algunos coches, asiento con la cabeza. Otra vez me ha vuelto a preguntar si estoy bien ¡Qué simpatico! Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo en profundidad: alto, pelo negro, treinta y pocos años, fibroso, ojos Negros, voz profunda y sensual… Vamos, todo un príncipe.

—Siento haberte asustado —añade—. No era mi intención.

Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza como un muñeco. ¡Seré tonta! Me levanto del suelo con la carpeta en mis manos y pregunto:

—¿Ha venido con usted la señora Miyamoto?

—Sí.

Sorprendida, porque no la he oído entrar en su despacho, comienzo a intentar salir del archivo, cuando el hombre me agarra del brazo.

—¿Qué cantabas?

Aquella pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que estoy a punto de soltarle: «¿Y a ti qué te importa?». Pero, afortunadamente, contengo mi impulsividad.

—Una canción.

Sonríe. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sonrisa!

—Lo sé… La letra me gustó. ¿Qué canción es?

—_Utakata Hanabi de Supercell _, señor.

Pero parece que mis palabras le hacen gracia. ¿Se estará riendo de mí?

—¿Ahora que sabes quién soy me llamas señor?

—Disculpe, señor Uchiha —aclaro con profesionalidad—. En el ascensor no lo reconocí. Pero ahora que ya sé quién es, creo que debo tratarlo como se merece.

Él da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. ¿Qué hace?

Él vuelve a dar otro paso y yo, al intentar hacer lo mismo, me pego contra el archivador. No tengo salida. El señor Uchiha, ese hombre sexy al que hace unos días metí un chicle de fresa en la boca, está casi encima de mí y se está agachando para ponerse a mi altura.

—Me gustabas más cuando no sabías quién era —murmura.

—Señor, yo…

—Sasuke. Mi nombre es Sasuke.

Confundida y atacada de los nervios por el morbo que ese gigante me está provocando, trago el nudo de emociones que me cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero no creo que esto sea correcto.

Y, sin pedirme permiso, me quita el bolígrafo que me sujeta el moño y mi lacio y rosado pelo cae alrededor de mis hombros. Yo lo miro. Él me mira también. Y a nuestras miradas le sigue un más que significativo silencio en el que los dos respiramos con irregularidad.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —me pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—No, señor —respondo al punto del colapso.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has dejado a la chica chispeante del ascensor?

Cuando voy a responder, oigo las voces de mi jefa y Kiba que entran en el despacho. Uchiha pega su cuerpo al mío y me ordena callar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le hago caso.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —oigo que pregunta mi jefa.

—Casi con seguridad, te diría que en la cafetería. Habrá ido a por una Coca-Cola. Tardará en regresar —responde Kiba, y cierra la puerta del despacho de mi jefa.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —insiste Kiba—. Vamos, ven aquí y déjame ver qué llevas hoy bajo la falda.

¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

El señor Uchiha no debería ver lo que creo que esos dos están a punto de hacer. Pienso. Pienso cómo entretenerlo o despistarlo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Aquel hombre está casi encima de mí, sin quitarme ojo.

—Tranquila, señorita Haruno. Dejémoslos que se diviertan —me susurra.

¡Me quiero morir!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Instantes después no se oye nada a excepción del sonido de las bocas y las lenguas de esos dos al chocar. Asustada ante aquel incómodo silencio, miro por la abertura de la puerta del archivo y me tapo la boca al ver a mi jefa sentada sobre su mesa y a Kiba manoseándola. Mi respiración se agita y Uchiha sonríe desde su altura. Me pasa la mano por la cintura y me acerca más a él.

—¿Excitada? —me pregunta.

Lo miro y no hablo. No pienso contestar esa pregunta. Estoy avergonzada por lo que estamos presenciando los dos juntos. Pero sus ojos inquisidores se clavan en mí y él acerca todavía más su boca a la mía.

—¿Te excita más el fútbol que esto? —insiste.

¡Oh, Dios! Me excita él. Él, él y él.

¿Cómo no excitarme con un hombre como ése encima de mí y ante una situación semejante? ¡vale verga el fútbol! Al final, vuelvo a asentir como un muñequito. No tengo vergüenza.

Uchiha, al verme tan alterada, también mueve su cabeza. Mira por la rendija y me arrastra hasta quedar ambos delante del hueco de la puerta. Lo que veo me deja sin habla. Mi jefa se encuentra abierta de piernas sobre la mesa, mientras Kiba pasea su boca con avidez por la entrepierna de ella. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver aquello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Instantes después, el hombre, que continúa agarrándome con fuerza, vuelve a empujarme contra el archivador y pregunta cerca de mi oreja:

—¿Te asusta lo que ves?

—No… —Él sonríe y yo añado entre cuchicheos—: Pero no me parece bien que los estemos mirando, señor Uchiha. Creo que…

—Mirarlos no nos hará daño y, además, es excitante.

—Es mi jefa.

Hace un gesto afirmativo y, mientras pasea su boca por mi oreja, susurra:

—Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía.

Boquiabierta.

Pasmada.

Alucinada.

Pero ¿qué me ha dicho ese hombre?

Impresionada y altamente excitada, voy a contestarle una fresca cuando, de repente, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y siento que mi vientre se deshace. Lo que ese hombre acaba de decir me altera y no lo puedo disimular, por mucho que sea una grosería por su parte. Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

No me muevo. ¡No puedo ni respirar!

Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca. Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Seguro de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, respondo a sus exigencias y en seguida siento que soy yo la que se aprieta contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más. Me dejo llevar por mi deseo. Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras escuchamos los placenteros gemidos de mi jefa. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo. Siento cómo sus manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo gritar… pero ¡de gusto! Instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus negros ojos de mí, pregunta:

—¿Cenas conmigo?

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez para negarme. No pienso cenar con él. Es el jefazo, el dueño de la empresa. Pero mi respuesta parece no agradarle y afirma: —Sí. Cenas conmigo.

—No.

—¿Te gusta llevarme la contraria?

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no ceno con jefes.

—Conmigo sí.

Su proximidad es irresistible y el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego. Ardor… Calor… Y cuando consigue que toda yo me convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Me encantan esos amagos!

Sin habla y perturbada, lo miro. ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?

Sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, saca su teléfono de ultima generación y comienza a teclear en el. Minutos después oigo que llaman a la puerta de mi jefa, mientras él me pide silencio. Kiba y ella se recomponen rápidamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de su capacidad de reacción. Segundos después, Kiba abre.

—Disculpe, señora Miyamoto —dice un desconocido—. El señor Uchiha quiere tomar un café con usted. La espera en la cafetería de la planta nueve.

A través de la puerta entreabierta y aún con el Hombre encima, veo cómo Kiba se marcha y mi jefa saca un neceser de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Se repasa los labios rápidamente y, tras colocarse el pelo y la ropa, sale del despacho. En ese momento, siento que la presión que ejerce ese hombre sobre mí se relaja y me suelta.

—Escuche, señor Uchiha…

Pero no me deja hablar. Vuelve a ponerme un dedo en la boca. Me siento tentada de morderlo, pero me contengo. Y, tras abrir las puertas del archivo, me mira y me dice:

—De acuerdo. No nos tutearemos. —Camina hacia la puerta y añade con una seguridad aplastante—:

La paso a recoger por su casa a las nueve. Póngase hermosa, señorita Haruno.

Y yo, me quedo mirando la puerta como una tonta.

Pero ¿Qué se cree este hombre?

Quiero gritar que no, pero si lo hago, toda la oficina me oiría. Acalorada y frenética salgo del archivo y, mientras camino hacia mi mesa, suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. Lo abro y me quedo a cuadros cuando leo: «Soy el jefe y sé dónde vive. No se le ocurra no estar preparada a las nueve en punto».


	2. Chapter 2

4

A las siete y media llego a mi casa. Saludo a mi gato Curro que acude a recibirme acercándose muy despacio. Una vez dejo el bolso sobre el sofá color berenjena, me dirijo hacia la cocina, cojo unas gotas, abro la boca de Curro y le doy su medicación. El pobre ni se inmuta.

Tras darle su ración de mimos, abro la nevera para tomarme una Coca-Cola. Tengo un vicio con las Coca-Colas… ¡tremendo! Sin pensar en nada más, miro el bojotal de ropa que tengo esperándome en la silla para panchar. Aunque esto de vivir sola y ser independiente tiene sus cosas buenas, seguro que si aún estuviera viviendo con mi padre, esa ropa ya estaría planchadita y colgada en el armario.

Tras acabarme la lata me voy directa a la ducha.

Antes pongo un CD de Guns'n'Roses. Me encanta este grupo. Y Axl, el cantante, con esos pelos y esa cara tan de guiri, y con su particular movimiento de caderas. ¡Me vuelve loca! Entro en el baño. Me quito la ropa mientras tarareo Sweet Child O´Mine:

She´s got a smile that it seems to me,

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything was as fresh as the brigh blue sky.

¡Wow como me encanta! ¡Qué voz tiene ese hombre! Instantes después, suspiro al sentir cómo cae el agua caliente por mi piel. Me hace sentir limpia. Pero, de repente, el señor Uchiha y su manera de hablarme aparecen en mi mente y mis manos, resbaladizas por el jabón, bajan por mi cuerpo. Abro las piernas y me toco. ¡Oh, sí, Uchiha!

Pensar en su boca, en cómo recorrió mis labios con su lengua me enciende. Recordar sus ojos y todo él me pone a cien. ¡Calor de nuevo! Mis manos vuelan sobre mí y una de ellas se para en mi pecho derecho mientras la desgarradora voz del cantante de Guns'n'Roses continúa su canción. Me toco el pezón derecho con el pulgar y éste se hincha. ¡Más calor!

Cierro los ojos y pienso que es Uchiha quien lo toca, quien lo endurece. No lo conozco. No sé nada de él. Pero sí sé que su cercanía me pone como una moto. Un jadeo sale de mi boca justo en el momento en que oigo sonar mi teléfono. Paso de él. No quiero interrumpir este momento. Pero al sexto pitido abro los ojos, salgo de mi burbuja de placer, cojo la toalla y corro a mi habitación para cogerlo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cogerlo?

Es mi hermana. Como siempre tan oportuna y tan preguntona.

—Estaba en la ducha, Tone. ¿Alguna objeción?

Su risita me hace reír a mí también.

—¿Cómo está Curro?

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

—Igual que ayer. Poco más puedo decir.

—Frentecita, tienes que estar preparada. Recuerda lo que dijo el veterinario.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Te ha llamado Sai? —me pregunta tras un breve silencio.

—No.

—¿Y lo vas a llamar tú a él?

—No.

Como mi hermana no se contenta con lo que respondo, insiste:

—Sakuraaa, ese chico te conviene. Tiene un trabajo estable, es guapo, amable y… —Pues sal tú con él.

—¡Sakura! —protesta mi hermana.

Sai es el típico amigo de toda la vida. Ambos somos de kyoto. Mi padre y su padre viven en esa preciosa localidad y nos conocemos desde pequeños. En la adolescencia comenzamos un tonteo que continuamos en la madurez. Él vive en Osaka y yo en Tokio. Es inspector de policía, y nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano e invierno cuando los dos vamos a Kyoto o en viajecitos relámpago que él hace a Tokio con cualquier excusa para verme.

Es alto, moreno y divertido. Con él te puedes pasar horas riendo, porque tiene una gracia que no se pueden aguantar. El problema es que yo no estoy enamorada él como sé que él lo está por mí. Me gusta. Es mi "amiguito" de verano y compartimos fluidos cuando viene a verme. Pero nada más. Yo no quiero nada más, aunque mi hermana, mi padre y todos los amigos de Kyoto se empeñen en emparejarnos una y otra vez.

—Escucha, Sakura, no seas tonta y llámalo. Dijo que iría a verte antes de ir a Kyoto y seguro que lo hace.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué pesadita eres, Tone!

Mi hermana siempre me hace lo mismo: me lleva al límite y, cuando ve que voy a salir al borde del desquicio, cambia de conversación.

—¿Vienes a casa a cenar?

—No. Tengo una cita.

Oigo que resopla.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién? —pregunta.

—Con un amigo —miento. Con lo puritana que es, si le digo que es con mi jefe, seguro que le da un patatús—. Y ahora, hermanita, se acabó de preguntar.

—Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero sigo pensando que estás haciendo el tonto con Sai y, al final, se va a cansar de ti. ¡Ya lo verás!

—¡Toneeeee!

—Bueno, Bueno, cuchu, no digo nada más. Por cierto, hoy he vuelto a recibir flores de kami. ¿Qué piensas?

—Pero, Raquel, ¿qué quieres que piense? —respondo molesta—. Pues que es un detalle bonito.

—Sí. Pero él nunca antes me había regalado dos ramos de flores en tres semanas seguidas. Aquí ocurre algo. Pasa algo, lo sé. Lo conozco y él no es tan detallista.

Miro el reloj digital que hay sobre mi mesilla: las ocho y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, dispuesta a aguantar las paranoias de mi hermana, me llevo el teléfono al baño, pongo el manos libres y me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

Como ya comienza a ser habitual en Tone, me cuenta su última movida con su marido. Llevan casados diez años y su vida dejó de ser emocionante cuanto nació kizuki, mi sobrina. Sus continuas crisis matrimoniales son su tema preferido de conversación, pero a mí me agotan.

—Ya no salimos. Ya no paseamos de la mano. Ya no me invita nunca a cenar. Y ahora, de pronto, me regala dos ramos de flores. ¿No crees que será porque se siente culpable por algo?

Mi mente quiere gritar: «¡Sí! Creo que tu marido te la está dando con queso». Pero mi hermana es una sufridora nata, así que le respondo rápidamente:

—Pues no. Quizá simplemente vio las flores y se acordó de ti. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Tras media hora de charla con ella, finalmente consigo colgar el teléfono sin hablarle de mi extraña cita con el señor Uchiha. Me gustaría explicárselo, pero mi hermana en seguida me diría: «¿Estás loca? ¿Es tu jefe?». O bien: «¿Y si es un asesino de mujeres?». Así que mejor me callo. No quiero pensar que ella pueda tener razón.

A las nueve menos veinte miro histérica mi armario. No sé qué ponerme.

Quiero estar Hermosa como él me pidió, pero la verdad es que mi ropa es básica y funcional. Trajes para el trabajo y vaqueros para salir con los amigos. Al final, opto por un vestido verde que tiene un bonito escote y se ajusta a mis curvas y estreno unos sugerentes zapatos de tacón. Mi último caprichazo.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las nueve menos diez.

Sin tiempo que perder, enchufo el secador, pongo la cabeza boca abajo y me seco la melena a toda mecha. Sorprendentemente, el resultado me gusta. Como no soy de maquillarme mucho, simplemente me hago la raya en el ojo, me pongo rímel y me pinto los labios. Odio maquillarme demasiado; eso se lo dejo a mi jefa.

Suena el telefono de mi casa. Miro el reloj. Las nueve en punto. Puntualidad Coreana. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y, antes de poder decir ni mu, oigo una voz que me dice:

—Señorita Haruno, la estoy esperando. Baje.

Tras balbucear un tímido «Voy» cuelgo el telefono. Seguidamente, cojo el bolso, le doy un beso en la cabeza a Curro y le digo hasta luego. Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, lo veo apoyado en un impresionante BMW de color granate. Aunque más impresionante está él con un traje oscuro. Al verme, el señor Uchiha se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Está usted muy Hermosa—observa.

Tengo dos opciones: sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Opto por la segunda. Estoy tan nerviosa y desconcertada que, si digo algo, vete a saber lo que me sale por la boca.

Me abre la puerta trasera del coche y me sorprendo al ver que tenemos chófer. Vaya, ¡qué lujazo!

Lo saludo. Me saluda a su vez.

— Jūgo, tengo reserva en el Aronia de Takazawa —le dice El Uchiha nada más entrar en el coche.

Una vez dicho eso, le da a un botón y un cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros.

Me mira y yo no sé qué decir. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho. —¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está tan callada?

Lo miro y me encojo de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

—Nunca he tenido una cita como ésta, señor Uchiha —consigo decirle—. Por norma, cuando salgo a cenar con un hombre yo…

Sin dejarme terminar la frase me mira con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—¿Sale a cenar con muchos hombres?

Aquella pregunta me sorprende. Pero ¿este se cree el único espécimen macho del mundo? Así que respiro hondo y procuro no soltarle una de la mias.

—Siempre que me apetece —le aclaro.

Alzo mi barbilla con altanería y, cuando creo que no voy a decir ni una palabra más, le suelto:

—Lo que no entiendo es qué hago aquí, en su coche, con usted y dirigiéndome a cenar. Eso es lo que todavía no logro entender.

Él no responde. Sólo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histérica con su mirada.

—¿Va usted a hablar o pretende estar el resto del viaje mirándome?

—Mirarla es muy agradable, señorita Haruno.

Maldigo y resoplo. ¿En qué me he metido? Pero como no puedo callar ni debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿A qué se debe esta cena?

—Me agrada su compañía.

—¿Y a cuento de qué viene la preguntita de si salgo con muchos hombres?

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —replico rascándome el cuello—. ¿Acaso un hombre como usted lleva una vida monje?

—No, señorita.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque yo tampoco.

—No se rasque el cuello, señorita Haruno —me susurra, curvando sus labios—. Los ronchones… Cansada de tanto formalismo y, más tras lo hablado, protesto. ¡sabe que!

—Por favor… Llámeme Sakura o Saku. Dejemos los formalismos para el horario de oficina. ok, usted es mi jefe y yo le debo un respeto por ello, pero me incomoda cenar con alguien que continuamente se dirige a mí por mi apellido.

Asiente. Parece que mis palabras le han gustado. Sus labios me lanzan una sonrisa y su cara se acerca a la mía.

—Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando usted a mí me llame Sasuke —susurra—. Es incómodo y muy impersonal cenar con una mujer que me llama por mi apellido.

Tras dar un nuevo resoplido, acepto y le tiendo la mano.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke, encantada de conocerte.

Me coge la mano y, sorprendentemente, deposita sobre ella un beso.

—Lo mismo digo, Saku —añade en tono dulzón.

En ese instante, el coche se detiene y Jūgo nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. El señor Uchiha… digo, Sasuke baja y me ofrece su mano para salir. Una vez en la calle, el chófer se monta de nuevo en el BMW y se marcha. Entonces, Eric me agarra de la cintura y leo un cartel que pone «

Aronia de Takazawa ».

Entrar en aquel bonito e iluminado restaurante me pone de mejor humor. Siempre he querido entrar.

Además, estoy famélica; casi no he comido al mediodía y tengo una hambre atroz. Mientras entramos, observo las mesas del lugar y, en especial, los platos que sirven los camareros. Madre mía, ¡qué pinta tiene todo! Al ver a mi acompañante, el maître sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

—Acompáñenme —nos dice, tras saludarnos.

Sasuke me agarra de la mano y yo me dejo hacer. Observo cómo algunas de las mujeres lo miran, cosa que hace que me enorgullezca de ser yo la que va de su mano. Tras cruzar la sala en la que la gente está cenando, llegamos a un espacio separado por telas doradas de satén. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y, cuando el maître abre una de esas cortinas y nos invita a pasar, casi silbo.

Es una estancia lujosa e iluminada con velas. En un lateral hay un sillón con aspecto de cómodo y, en el centro, una redonda y bien vestida mesa para dos. Sasuke sonríe al ver mi gesto de sorpresa y observo cómo le indica con la mirada al maître que se retire. Se acerca a mí y, con galantería, retira una de las sillas para que me siente.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

—Sí…

En cuanto me acomodo en la silla, él rodea la mesa y toma asiento frente a mí.

—¿Nunca has cenado aquí?

—He pasado mil veces por la puerta pero nunca he entrado. Sólo con verlo desde fuera intuyo que sus precios son prohibitivos para una pobre como yo.

Al decir aquello, Sasuke arruga la nariz y extiende su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la mía. La coge y comienza a dibujar circulitos sobre mi muñeca.

—Para ti, pocas cosas serán prohibitivas —murmura.

Eso me hace reír.

—Más de las que crees.

—Lo dudo, pequeña. Seguro que tú eres la que se pone límites.

Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme «pequeña» me cautivan. Me erizan el vello de todo mi cuerpo. Él. El señor Uchiha, mi jefe, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Toca un botón verde que hay en un lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos segundos, aparece un camarero con una botella de vino. Mientras le sirve a él, leo en su etiqueta «Flor de Pingus. Rivera del Duero». ¡Dios, si no me gusta el vino! Y me muero por una Coca-Cola fría. En cuanto el camarero le sirve, Sasuke coge la copa, la mueve, se la acerca a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.

—Excelente.

El camarero vuelve a servirle y después da la vuelta a la mesa y me sirve a mí también. Me rasco. Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

—Prueba el vino, Saku. Es fantástico.

Cojo la copa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Pero cuando voy a llevármela a la boca, siento su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta.

—Nada.

Uchiha ladea la cabeza.

—Saku, te conozco poco, pero me estoy percatando de las ronchas que te están apareciendo en el cuello —me suelta, sorprendiéndome—. Tú misma me lo confesaste. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Vaya con el señor Uchiha, no se le escapa una. —¿La verdad?

—Siempre —insiste.

—No me gusta el vino y me muero por una Coca-Cola fresquita.

Boquiabierto y divertido, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que «los Power Rangers» es mi serie favorita y que Bob Esponja es mi novio.

—Este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará —murmura con una voz ronca pero dulce—. Hazlo por mí y pruébalo. Si no te agrada, por supuesto, te pediré una Coca-Cola.

Ni que decir tiene que lo pruebo rápidamente.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de mí.

—Está rico. Mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Te pido la Coca-Cola?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Instantes después, la cortina se vuelve a abrir y aparecen dos camareros con varios platos.

—Me tomé la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos, ¿te parece bien?

Asiento. No me queda más remedio. Y poco después disfruto de un exquisito cóctel de gambas, de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja mientras charlamos. Sasuke Uchiha se ha convertido de repente en un hombre con un gran sentido del humor y eso me encanta. Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende en el lateral derecho de la estancia.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke, sin necesidad de mirar, sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Algo que quizá tras el postre te enseñe.

Eso me hace sonreír y le doy un trago al vino, que, por cierto, cada vez me sabe mejor.

—¿Por qué tras el postre?

Mi pregunta parece divertirlo. Me recorre con los ojos y se echa atrás en su silla.

—Porque primero quiero cenar.

No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una porción de tarta de chocolate acompañada por una bola de color rosa.

—Mmm, qué rico —y al ver que a él no le sirven, pregunto—: ¿Tú no tomas postre?

No me contesta. Se limita a levantarse, coger su silla y sentarse a mi lado. Me altero. Es tan sexy que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias en ese momento. Coge la cucharita, parte un pedazo de tarta, coge helado y dice:

—Abre la boca.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

No repite lo dicho. Me enseña la cuchara y yo, automáticamente, abro la boca. Me tiene extasiada. Mete la cuchara lentamente en mi boca y yo cierro mis labios sobre ella. Me mira. Yo me excito y sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar esa delicatessen, me dispongo a decir algo, pero él me interrumpe:

—¿Está rico?

Con mi paladar aún dulzón por el chocolate y el helado de fresa, asiento. Él se acerca.

—¿Puedo probar?

Le digo que sí y mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo que prueba son mis labios. Mi boca. Posa sus suculentos labios en los míos y los saborea. Como hizo por la mañana en el archivo, primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior, después un mordisquito y, al final, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más. Cuando siento su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi respiración se acelera, pero no me muevo. Quiero más. Lentamente la sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos y los masajea. Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ellas. Pero, de repente, se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla.

Mis mejillas queman. Arden, del mismo modo que ardo toda yo. Aquel íntimo contacto me ha puesto a cien. ¿Qué me pasa? Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tenga un orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Sasuke me observa. Veo el deseo en sus ojos.

—Te desnudaría aquí mismo —murmura.

Jadeo. ¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!

Quiero más y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a besarlo. Él acepta mis labios pero, cuando lo voy a agarrar del cuello, me sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros de mí.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —pregunta, muy cerca de mis labios.

Esa pregunta me descoloca por completo. ¿A qué se refiere? Pero es tal el deseo que siento en ese momento por él y quiero ser tan malota que respondo totalmente hechizada: —Hasta donde lleguemos.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno —murmuro acalorada—. El sado no me va.

Sasuke sonríe. Pasa las manos por debajo de mis piernas y por mi cintura y me coloca sobre sus piernas.

Voy a estallar. ¡Estoy sobre mi jefe! Mete su nariz en mi cuello y lo oigo aspirar mi aroma. Mi perfume. Aire de Loewe. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro veo que me está mirando.

—¿Quieres saber qué significa esa luz naranja?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la luz, que sigue encendida, y asiento. Sasuke mueve su mano y aprieta uno de los botones que hay en el lateral de la mesa. Las cortinas de raso que están bajo la luz naranja se recogen y aparece un cristal oscuro. ¿Qué es eso? Sasuke me observa. Instantes después, el cristal se aclara y veo con toda nitidez a dos mujeres sobre una mesa practicando sexo oral.

Alucinada, anonadada e incrédula miro el espectáculo que aquellas dos desconocidas nos ofrecen cuando, de pronto, Sasuke pulsa otro botón y los gemidos de esas dos mujeres resuenan en nuestro reservado. No sé qué hacer. No sé ni siquiera dónde mirar.

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —me pregunta.

La piel me arde mientras siento sus fuertes dedos cosquillearme la cintura. Lo miro, confundida. —¿Por qué vemos algo así?

—Me excita mirar. ¿No te excita a ti?

No contesto. No puedo. Estoy tan bloqueada que no sé ni siquiera si sigo respirando.

—Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte voyeur. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia el cristal mientras las respiraciones de las dos mujeres retumban por la sala y entonces veo que Sasuke aprieta otro botón y las cortinas del lado izquierdo se recogen. Allí había una luz verde. Segundos después, el cristal se aclara y veo a dos hombres y a una mujer. Ella está tumbada sobre un diván. Un hombre la penetra y otro le mordisquea los pechos mientras ella, gustosa, disfruta con el momento.

—Escenas como éstas son dignas de observar —prosigue Sasuke—. Los gestos de la mujer mientras permite que disfruten de su cuerpo y su feminidad son enloquecedores. Observa su deleite… Mmmm… Disfruta con lo que le están haciendo. Se entrega gustosa a ellos, ¿no crees?

—No… lo sé.

—Las mujeres son una continua fuente de morbo para mí. Son deliciosas.

Con el pulso a mil, cojo el vaso de vino y me lo bebo del tirón. Estoy sedienta cuando lo oigo decirme:

—Tranquila. No nos ven. Pero ellos han permitido que se los pueda observar. La luz naranja permite ver y la luz verde te invita a participar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

—¿El qué?

—Participar.

—No —balbuceo histérica.

—¿Por qué?

Mi corazón late desbocado y consigo responder:

—Yo… Yo no hago cosas así.

Sus cejas se levantan y pregunta:

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡Noooooooooooo! —respondo con demasiada efusividad—. Pero yo… —Vale. Entiendo. Tú practicas sexo tradicional, ¿verdad?

Como una tonta asiento y él me coge la barbilla para que mire al trío que continúa con su ardoroso juego.

—Ellos también practican sexo tradicional —añade—. Sólo que a veces juegan y experimentan algo diferente. ¿De verdad que no te atrae?

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente, un gemido sale de mi interior al ver el disfrute de aquella mujer. Estoy excitada.

—No… yo… —respondo.

—¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo?

Lo miro sorprendida. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Tus ojos delatan nerviosismo y tu boca deseo —insiste—. No me puedes negar que lo que ves te excita, y mucho, ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me niego. Y él, controlador de la situación, murmura cerca de mi oído:

—Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien, Sakura. Yo me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré.

Como una boba, asiento. En la vida me hubiera imaginado algo así. No sé dónde detener mi mirada. Estoy tan excitada que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. El lugar, el momento y el hombre que está junto a mí no me permiten que siga pensando.

—En estos reservados, quien lo desea degusta una exquisita cena y algo más. Sólo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena deseas jugar, sólo hay que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.

De pronto me pongo histérica. Muy nerviosa. Yo no deseo nada de lo que él me está diciendo. Intento levantarme, pero Sasuke me sujeta. No me deja moverme y, con la respiración más que acelerada, susurro: —Quiero marcharme de aquí.

—Son sólo las once.

—Da igual… quiero irme.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —Al ver que no contesto, añade—: Creo recordar que has dicho que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.

—No me refería a eso. Yo… yo no hago esas cosas.

Sujetándome con más fuerza, me obliga a mirarlo y, tras clavar sus oscuros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

—Te sorprenderías, si lo probaras.

—Sasuke, yo no…

—Sakura, el sexo es un juego muy divertido. Sólo hay que atreverse a experimentar.

Niego con la cabeza, presa de los nervios. No quiero experimentar. Con el sexo normal que conozco, me sobra y me basta. Tras unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos, Sasuke aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Unos instantes después, los cristales se vuelven oscuros y las cortinas caen.

—Gracias —consigo balbucear.

Me levanta de su regazo y me mira con el rostro serio.

—Vamos, Saku. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Media hora después y tras un extraño aunque no incómodo silencio, sólo roto por su conversación al teléfono con una mujer, llegamos a mi calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Su actitud vuelve a ser fría y distante. Sube conmigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, quiero invitarlo a pasar, pero me interrumpe:

—Ha sido una cena muy agradable, señorita Haruno. Gracias por su compañía.

Dicho esto, me besa la mano y se va. Yo me quedo excitada a las once y media de la noche y sin palabras. ¿Vuelvo a ser la señorita Haruno?


	3. Chapter 3

5

AL día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina y entro en el despacho de mi jefa para buscar unos archivos, suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido allí el día antes. Casi no he dormido. Mi mente no ha parado de pensar en el señor Uchiha y en lo sucedido entre nosotros. La noche anterior, cuando llegué a casa, vi en diferido el partido corea del sur-australia. ¡Vaya partidazo de Australia! Estoy deseando refregarle por la cara a ese listillo la eliminación de su país.

Kiba aparece y nos vamos juntos a desayunar. Allí se nos unen Akio y Daishi y charlamos divertidos, mientras yo observo la puerta de la entrada a la espera de que Sasuke, el jefazo, el hombre que me invitó a cenar y me puso como una moto, aparezca. Pero no lo hace. Eso me desilusiona, así que, en cuanto acabamos de desayunar, regresamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo.

Al llegar al despacho, Kiba se marcha a administración. Tiene que solucionar algo que el señor Uchiha le pidió el día anterior.

Dispuesta a enfrentarme a un nuevo día, enciendo mi ordenador cuando suena mi teléfono. Es de recepción para indicarme que un joven con un ramo de flores pregunta por mí. ¡¿Flores?! Nerviosa, me levanto de mi silla. Nunca nadie me ha mandado flores y tengo clarísimo de quién son: Uchiha.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora veo que se abren las puertas del ascensor y un joven con una gorra roja y un precioso ramo mira la numeración de los despachos. Pero, al darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, aprieta el paso.

—¿Es usted la señorita Haruno? —pregunta al llegar frente a mí.

Quiero gritar: «¡Sí! ¡Diosssssssssss…!».

El ramo es espectacular. Rosas amarillas preciosas. ¡Divinas!

El joven de la gorra roja me mira y, finalmente, asiento a su pregunta. Me tiende el ramo y dice: —Firme aquí y, por favor, entréguele este ramo a la señora Akemi Miyamoto. La mandíbula se me cae al suelo.

¿¡Es para mi jefa!?

Mi gozo en un pozo. Mis breves segundos de felicidad por creerme alguien especial se han borrado de un plumazo. Pero sin querer dar a entender mi decepción cojo el ramo, lo miro y casi lloro. Hubiera sido tan bonito que hubiera sido para mí…

Dejo el ramo sobre mi mesa y firmo el papel que el chico me tiende. Una vez se va el mensajero, llevo las preciosas flores hasta el despacho de mi jefa. Las dejo encima de su mesa y me doy la vuelta para marcharme. Pero entonces siento que me puede la curiosidad, así que me giro, busco entre las flores la tarjeta. La abro y leo: «Akemi, la próxima vez, ¿repetimos? Sasuke Uchiha».

Leer eso me pone furiosa. ¿Cómo que «repetimos»?

¡Por Dios! Pero si parece el anuncio de las Natillas: «¿Repetimos?».

Rápidamente dejo la notita en su sitio y salgo del despacho. Mi humor ahora es negro. Espero que nadie me tosa en las próximas horas o lo va a pagar muy caro. Me conozco y soy una mala arpía cuando me enfado.

Sin poder quitarme ese «¿Repetimos?» de la cabeza, comienzo a teclear un informe en mi ordenador, cuando aparece mi jefa.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Pasa a mi despacho —me dice, sin mirarme.

¡No! Ahora no. Pero me levanto y la sigo.

Cuando entro y cierro la puerta ella ve el ramo de flores. Lo coge. Saca la tarjeta y la veo sonreír. ¡Será imbécil! Me pica el cuello. Jodido sarpullido.

—He hablado con kou, de personal —me dice.

¡Ay, madre! ¿Me va a despedir?

—Va a haber cambios en la empresa. Ayer tuve una reunión muy interesante con el señor Uchiha y van a cambiar algunas cosas en muchas de las delegaciones Japonesas.

Escuchar que tuvo una reunión interesante me molesta. Pero entonces, suena el teléfono y lo cojo rápidamente.

—Buenos días. Despacho de la señora Akemi Miyamoto. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Haruno.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, señorita Haruno —¡Es Uchiha!—. ¿Me podría pasar con su jefa? Con el corazón a mil por hora, consigo balbucear:

—Un momento, por favor.

Ni que decir tiene que mi jefa, en cuanto le digo que es él, aplaude, no sólo con las manos, y me indica que salga del despacho. Aunque antes de salir la oigo decir:

—Holaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Llegaste bien a tu hotel anoche?

¿Anoche? ¡¿Anoche?! ¿Cómo que anoche?

Cierro la puerta.

Pero ¡si anoche estuvo conmigo!

Entonces, rápidamente, mi prodigiosa mente imagina lo que ocurrió. Ella era la mujer con la que hablaba en el coche. Me dejó en casa y se fue con ella. ¿Volvería a Aronia de Takazawa?

Cada segundo que pasa estoy más enfadada. Pero ¿por qué? El señor Uchiha y yo no tenemos nada. Sólo cenamos, me metió mano por encima de la ropa y presenciamos juntos un espectáculo sexual.

¿Eso me da derecho a estar enfadada?

Regreso a mi silla y vuelvo a teclear en el ordenador. Tengo que trabajar. No quiero pensar. En ocasiones, pensar no es bueno, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones. A la una, mi jefa sale del despacho y, tras una mirada con Kiba, él se levanta y se marchan juntos. Sé lo que van a hacer. Fornicarán como conejos durante las dos horas para comer, vete a saber dónde.

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Me centro en mi trabajo.

Estoy tan cabreada que me pongo a hacerlo con mucho ímpetu y me quito de encima un montón de papeleo. Sobre las dos y media llega Tanaka, uno de los vigilantes jurado que hay en la puerta de la empresa.

—Esto lo ha dejado para ti el chófer del señor Uchiha—dice, entregándome un sobre.

Boquiabierta, miro el sobre cerrado con mi nombre escrito. Asiento a Tanaka, y éste se va. Me quedo un rato observando el sobre y, sin saber por qué, abro un cajón y lo guardo en él. No pienso abrirlo hasta el lunes. Es viernes. Tengo jornada continua y salgo a las tres.

El teléfono suena. Lo cojo y, tras soltar toda la parafernalia de siempre, escucho al otro lado: —¿Has abierto el paquete que te he enviado?

¡Uchiha! No respondo y él añade:

—Te oigo respirar. Contesta.

Por mi mente pasa decirle mil cosas. La primera: «¡Mandón!». La segunda es peor.

—Señor Uchiha, me acaba de llegar y he decidido dejarlo para el lunes —respondo finalmente.

—Es un regalo para ti.

—No quiero ningún regalo suyo —murmuro con un hilo de voz, sorprendida por sus palabras. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¡Ah! Señorita Haruno, esa contestación no me vale. Ábralo por favor.

—No —insisto.

Lo oigo resoplar… Lo estoy enfadando.

—Por favor, ábrelo.

—¿Y por qué tengo que abrirlo?

—Saku, porque es un regalo que he comprado pensando en ti.

Vaya… ¿Vuelvo a ser Saku?

Y como soy una blanda, una tonta y además una curiosa de remate, al final abro el cajón, saco el sobre y tras rasgarlo miro en su interior.

—¿Qué es esto?

Lo oigo reír.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo.

—¿Eh? Bueno… yo…

—Te gustarán, pequeña, te lo aseguro —me interrumpe—. Uno es para casa y otro para que lo lleves en el bolso y lo puedas utilizar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz al decir «en cualquier momento», se me corta la respiración. ¡Dios, ya estamos otra vez!

—Estaré en tu casa a las seis —afirma antes de que yo pueda contestarle—. Te enseñaré para qué sirven.

—No, no estaré. Voy al gimnasio.

—A las seis.

La comunicación se corta y yo me quedo con cara de tonta.

Mientras oigo el pitido de la línea al otro lado del teléfono, deseo soltar por mi boca cientos de improperios. Pero sólo los escucharía yo. Él ya no está.

Enfadada, cuelgo el teléfono. Miro de nuevo dentro del sobre y leo «Vibrador Fairy. Estrella en Japón». En ese momento, mi cuerpo reacciona y resoplo. Finalmente lo guardo en el bolso y apoyo los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Debo parar esto —digo en voz baja—. Pero ¡ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**6**

CUANDO llego a casa, mi _Curro_ me recibe. Es un encanto. Leo la nota en que mi hermana me explica que le ha dado la medicación y sonrío. Qué mona es.

Tras quitarme la ropa me pongo algo más cómodo y me preparo algo de comer. Cocino unos ricos macarrones a la carbonara, me lleno el plato y me siento en el sofá a ver la tele mientras los devoro.

Cuando acabo con todo el plato, me recuesto en el sofá y, sin darme cuenta, me sumerjo en un sueño profundo hasta que un sonido estridente me despierta de repente. Adormilada, me levanto y el pitido vuelve a sonar. Es el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, frotándome los ojos. —Saku. Soy Sasuke.

Entonces, me despierto rápidamente. Miro el reloj. Las seis en punto. ¡Por favor! Pero ¿cuánto he dormido? Me pongo nerviosa. Mi casa está hecha un desastre. El plato con los restos de la comida sobre la mesa, la cocina empantanada y yo tengo una pinta horrible.

—Saku, ¿me abres? —insiste.

Quiero decirle que no. Pero no me atrevo y, tras resoplar, aprieto el botón. Rápidamente cuelgo el telefonillo. Sé que tengo un minuto y medio más o menos hasta que suene el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Como Speedy González salto por encima del sillón. No me dejo los dientes en la mesa de milagro. Cojo el plato. Salto de nuevo el sillón. Llego a la cocina y, antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento más, oigo el timbre de mi puerta. Dejo el plato. Le echo agua para que no se vean los restos.

¡Oh, Dios, está todo sin fregar!

El timbre vuelve a sonar. Me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo enmarañado. Lo arreglo como puedo y corro a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abro, jadeo por las carreras que me he metido y me sorprendo al ver a Sasuke vestido con un vaquero y una camisa oscura. Está guapísimo. Siento cómo su mirada me recorre y pregunta:

—¿Estabas corriendo?

Como si fuera tonta, me apoyo en la puerta. Menudas carreras me acabo de meter. Él me mira de arriba abajo. Estoy a punto de gritarle: «¡Ya lo sé! Estoy horrible». Pero me sorprende cuando me dice:

—Me encantan tus zapatillas.

Me pongo roja como un tomate al mirar mis zapatillas de Rilakkuma

que mi sobrina me regaló. Sasuke entra sin que yo lo invite. _Curro_ se acerca. Para ser un gato es muy sociable. Sasuke se agacha y lo acaricia. A partir de ese momento _Curro_ se convierte en su aliado.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. _Curro_ es tan maravilloso que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Sasuke me mira, se levanta y me entrega una botella.

—Toma, preciosa. Ábrela, ponla en una cubitera con bastante hielo y coge dos copas.

Asiento sin rechistar. Ya está dando órdenes.

Al llegar a la cocina, saco la cubitera que me regaló mi padre, echo hielo en ella, abro la botella y, al meterla en el hielo, me fijo con curiosidad en las pegatinas rosas y leo «Moët Chandon Rosado».

—Dijiste que te gustaba la fresa —escucho mientras siento cómo me pasa la mano por la cintura para acercarme a él—. En el aroma de ese champán domina el aroma de fresas silvestres. Te gustará.

Extasiada por su cercanía, cierro los ojos y asiento. Me pone como una moto. De pronto, me da la vuelta y quedo apoyada entre el frigorífico y él. Mi respiración se agita. Él me mira. Yo lo miro y entonces hace eso que tanto me gusta. Se agacha, acerca su lengua a mi labio superior y lo repasa.

¡Dios, qué bien sabe!

Abro mi boca a la espera de que ahora me repase el labio de abajo, pero no. Me equivoco. Me levanta entre sus brazos para tenerme a su altura y luego mete su lengua directamente en mi boca con una pasión voraz.

Incapaz de seguir colgada como un chorizo, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y, cuando él pega su entrepierna en el centro de mi deseo, me derrito. Sentir su excitación dura y caliente sobre mí me hace querer desnudarlo. Pero entonces separa su boca de la mía y me pregunta:

—¿Dónde está lo que te he regalado hoy?

Vuelvo a ponerme colorada.

¿Este hombre sólo piensa en sexo? Vale, yo también.

Sin embargo, incapaz de no responder a sus inquisidores ojos, respondo:

—Allí.

Sin soltarme, mira en la dirección que le he dicho. Camina hacia allí conmigo enlazada a su cuerpo y me suelta. Abre el sobre, saca lo que hay en él y rompe el plástico del embalaje, primero de una cosa y luego de la otra. Mientras lo hace, no me quita ojo y eso que respira con más intensidad. Me agita.

—Coge el champán y las copas.

Lo hago. Este hombre va al grano. Cuando acaba de sacar los artilugios de su embalaje camina hacia la cocina y los mete bajo el grifo. Luego, los seca con una servilleta de papel y vuelve de nuevo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

—Llévame a tu habitación —me dice.

Dispuesta a llevarlo hasta el mismísimo cielo en mis brazos si fuera necesario, lo conduzco por el pasillo hasta llegar ante la puerta de mi habitación. La abro y ante nosotros queda expuesta mi bonita cama blanca. Entramos y me suelta la mano. Dejo el champán y las dos copas sobre la mesilla, mientras él se sienta en la cama.

—Desnúdate.

Su orden me hace salir del limbo de fresas y burbujitas en el que él me había sumergido y, todavía excitada, protesto:

—No.

Sin apartar su mirada de mí, repite sin cambiar su gesto:

—Desnúdate.

Chamuscada en el horno de emociones en el que me encuentro, niego con la cabeza. Él asiente. Se levanta con cara de mala leche. Tira los artilugios que lleva en su mano sobre la cama. —Perfecto, señorita Haruno.

¡Buenoooo!

¿Volvemos a las andadas?

Al verlo pasar por mi lado, reacciono y lo agarro por el brazo. Tiro de él con fuerza.

—¿Perfecto qué, señor Uchiha? —le pregunto, envalentonada.

Con gesto altivo, mira mi mano en su brazo. Entonces, lo suelto.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como una mujer y no como una niña, llámeme. Eso me enciende.

Me fastidia.

¿Quién se ha creído ese presuntuoso?

Yo soy una mujer. Una mujer independiente que sabe lo que quiere. Por ello respondo en los mismos términos:

—¡Perfecto!

Aquella contestación lo desconcierta. Lo veo en sus ojos y en su mirada.

—¿Perfecto qué, señorita Haruno?

Sin cambiar mi semblante serio, lo miro e intento no desmayarme por la tensión que acumulo en mi cuerpo.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como un hombre y no creerse un ser todopoderoso al que no se le puede negar nada, quizá lo llame.

¿He dicho «quizá lo llame»? Madre mía, pero ¿qué es eso de «quizá»? Deseo a aquel hombre.

Deseo desnudarme.

Deseo que se desnude.

Deseo tenerlo entre mis piernas y voy yo y le suelto: «Quizá lo llame».

Una tensión endemoniada se cierne entre los dos. Ninguno parece querer dar su brazo a torcer, cuando mi mano busca la de él y éste, sorprendiéndome, la agarra. Lentamente y con cara de mala leche, se acerca a mí y me besa. Me pone su gesto serio.

¡Vaya, me encanta!

Me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo poniéndome de puntillas. De nuevo se separa y se sienta en la cama. No hablamos. Sólo nos miramos. Me quito las zapatillas deRilakkuma. Sin pestañear, le sigue el pantalón corto que llevo y a continuación la camiseta. Me quedo ante él en ropa interior. Al ver que él respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Nunca he hecho una cosa así con un desconocido, pero descubro que me encanta.

Instintivamente me acerco a él. Lo tiento. Veo que cierra los ojos y acerca su nariz a mis braguitas. Doy un paso atrás y noto que se mosquea. Sonrío con malicia y él me imita. Con una sensualidad que yo no sabía que tenía, me bajo un tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a él. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no puedo escapar. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis braguitas y me estremezco cuando siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi depilado monte de Venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetador el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a él y se mete el pezón en su boca con un gesto posesivo. ¡Dios! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar. Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y lo aprieto contra mí. Vuelvo a sentirme poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de mi armario y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, me separa de él y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, sé lo que quiere. Me quito el sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante él. Durante unos segundos veo cómo me recorre con su mirada hasta que dice:

—Eres preciosa.

Oír su ronca voz cargada de erotismo me hace sonreír y, cuando él me tiende la mano, yo se la acepto.

Se levanta. Me besa y siento sus poderosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me deleito. Me tumba en la cama y me siento pequeña. Pequeñita. Sasuke Uchiha me mira altivo y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que él me coge de las piernas y me las separa.

—Tranquila, Saku, lo deseas.

Se quita la camisa y vuelvo a gemir. Aquel hombre es impresionante con su sensual torso. Aún con los pantalones puestos se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y coge uno de los artilugios que me ha regalado.

—Cuando un hombre regala a una mujer un aparatito de éstos —murmura, mientras me lo enseña—, es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides. —Como siempre, asiento como una tonta y él prosigue—: Esto es un vibrador para tu clítoris. Ahora cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí —susurra—. Te aseguro que tendrás un maravilloso orgasmo. No me muevo.

Estoy asustada.

Nunca he utilizado un vibrador para el clítoris y oír lo que él me dice me avergüenza, pero me excita. Sasuke ve la indecisión en mis ojos. Pasa su mano delicadamente por mi barbilla y me besa. Cuando se separa de mí pregunta:

—Saku, ¿confias en mí?

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefe. ¿Debo confiar en él?

Tengo miedo a lo desconocido. ¡No lo conozco! Ni sé lo que me va a hacer.

Pero estoy tan excitada que, finalmente, vuelvo a asentir. Me besa e, instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siento cómo se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios. Estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado tan expuesta a un hombre. Mis relaciones hasta ese momento han sido de lo más normales y ahora, de repente, me encuentro desnuda en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas para un desconocido que encima ¡es mi jefe!

—Me encanta que estés totalmente depilada —susurra.

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo. Luego me las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar la imagen grotesca que debo dar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso vuelve a estremecerme y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Sasuke comienza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente, se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo coge con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Escucho un runrún. Un extraño ruido que pronto identifico como el vibrador. Sasuke lo pasa por la cara interna de mis muslos y tiemblo de excitación. Y, cuando lo pasa por mis labios vaginales, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos.

—Pequeña, te gustará —lo oigo decirme.

Y tiene razón.

¡Me gusta!

Esa vibración, acompañada del morbo del momento, me enloquece. Con cuidado abre los pliegues de mi sexo y coloca aquel aparato sobre mi bultito, sobre mi clítoris. Me muevo. Es electrizante. Segundos después, lo retira y siento su lengua succionarme con avidez. Pocos después, su boca se retira y vuelvo a sentir la vibración. Esta vez no encima de mi clítoris, sino al lado. De pronto, un calor enorme comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer, cuando me doy cuenta de que la vibración ha subido de potencia. Ahora es más fuerte, más devastadora. Más intensa. El calor se concentra en mi cara y en mi sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, convulsionándome, mientras él retira el vibrador de mi clítoris. Durante unos segundos boqueo como un pez.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Al sentir que él se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas y lo beso. Lo deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —escucho que me dice mientras me sigue besando.

Su voz, su tono al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomo la palabra y toco su cinturón.

—Necesito tenerte dentro ¡ya!

Mi petición parece convertirse en su urgencia.

—¿Tomas algún tipo de anticonceptivo? —pregunta.

—Sí. La píldora.

—Aun así —murmura—, me pondré preservativo.

Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se queda totalmente desnudo ante mí y me estremezco de placer. Sasuke es impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su pene escandalosamente duro y erecto está preparado para mí. Alargo mi mano y lo toco. Suave. Él cierra los ojos.

—Para un segundo o no podré darte lo que quieres.

Obediente, le hago caso mientras veo que rasga con los dientes el envoltorio de un preservativo. Se lo coloca con celeridad y se tumba sobre mí sin hablar. Me coloca las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me penetra lentamente hasta el fondo.

—Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito entrar en mi interior. ¡Oh, sí, me gusta!

Su pene duro y rígido me enloquece y siento cómo busca refugio con desesperación dentro de mí. Me ensarta hasta el fondo y yo jadeo cuando bambolea las caderas.

—¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. Pero él exige que le hable y para hasta que respondo:

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su culo y lo lanzo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Sasuke es poderoso y posesivo. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas envestidas y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros y me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El juego continúa. Coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

—Mírame, pequeña.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un dios y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

—Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar volver a asentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo cómo se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece. Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto cómo mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Sasuke cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él. Finalmente cae sobre mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chica ya e leído los Reviews y la verdad es que me encanta que les encante aquí les dejo lo que esperaban **

**7**

DESNUDA y con su duro cuerpo sobre el mío, intento recuperar el control de mi respiración. Lo ocurrido ha sido ¡fantástico! Le acaricio la cabeza, que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, con mimo y aspiro su perfume. Es varonil y me gusta. Noto su boca sobre mi pecho y eso también me gusta. No quiero moverme. No quiero que él se mueva. Quiero disfrutar de ese momento un segundo más. Pero entonces, él rueda hacia el lado derecho de la cama y me mira.

—¿Todo bien, Saku?

Digo que sí con la cabeza. Él sonríe.

Instantes después veo que se levanta y se marcha de la habitación. Oigo la ducha. Deseo ducharme con él pero no me ha invitado. Me siento en la cama sudorosa y veo en mi reloj digital que son las siete y media.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado jugando?

Minutos después aparece desnudo y mojado. ¡Apetecible! Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que coge los calzoncillos y se los pone.

—Anoche perdiste el partido de fútbol contra Australia. ¡Lo siento! los mandaron a casita.

Sasuke me mira y añade:

—Sabemos perder, te lo dije. Otra vez será.

Sigue vistiéndose sin inmutarse por lo que le acabo de decir.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto.

—Vestirme.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un compromiso —responde escuetamente.

¿Un compromiso? ¿Se va y me deja así?

Irritada por su falta de tacto, tras lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, me pongo la camiseta y las bragas.

—¿Vas a repetir con mi jefa? —le suelto, incapaz de morderme la lengua.

Eso lo sorprende.

¡Ay, Dios! Pero ¿qué he dicho?

Sin mover un solo músculo de su cara se acerca a mí, vestido únicamente con los calzoncillos.

—Sabía que eras curiosa, pero no tanto como para leer las tarjetas que no son para ti —me dice, escrutándome con su mirada.

Eso me avergüenza. Acabo de dejar constancia de que soy una fisgona. Pero sigo mostrándome incapaz de contener mi lengua.

—Lo que tú pienses me da igual —le digo.

—No debería darte igual, pequeña. Soy tu jefe.

Con un descaro increíble, lo miro, me encojo de hombros y respondo:

—Pues me lo da, seas mi jefe o no.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina.

Quiero agua, ¡agua! No champán con olor a fresas. Cuando me vuelvo está detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces que no te vistes y te vas? —le pregunto sin inmutarme y levantando una ceja. No responde. Sólo me mira, desafiante, con los ojos entornados.

Furiosa lo empujo y salgo de la cocina.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación y siento que viene detrás de mí.

—Vístete y vete de mi casa —le grito, volviéndome hacia él—. ¡Fuera!

—Saku… —oigo que me dice en voz baja.

—¡Que saku, ni que Saku! Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Pero, vamos a ver: ¿para qué has venido? Me mira con un gesto que me impulsa a partirle la cara. Me contengo. Es mi jefe. —Vine a lo que tú ya sabes.

—¡¿Sexo?!

—Sí. Quedé en que te enseñaría a utilizar el vibrador.

Dice eso y se queda tan pancho. ¡Flipante!

—Pero ¿es que me crees tan tonta como para no saber cómo se utiliza? —vuelvo a gritarle, presa de los nervios.

—No, Sakura —comenta con aire distraído, mientras me sonríe—. Simplemente quería ser el primero en hacerlo.

—¿El primero?

—Sí, el primero. Porque estoy convencido de que a partir de hoy lo utilizarás muchas veces, mientras piensas en mí.

Esa seguridad chulesca me mata y, torciendo el gesto, replico, dispuesta a todo:

—Pero ¡serás creído! ¡Presumido! ¡Vanidoso y pretencioso! ¿Tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El ombligo del mundo y el hombre más irresistible de la Tierra?

Con una tranquilidad que me desconcierta, responde mientras se pone el pantalón:

—No, Sakura. No me creo nada de eso. Pero he sido el primero que ha jugado con un vibrador en tu cuerpo. Eso, te guste o no, nunca lo podrás obviar. Y aunque en un futuro juegues sola o con otros hombres, siempre… sabrás que yo fui el primero.

Escucharlo decir aquello me excita.

Me calienta.

¿Qué me pasa con ese hombre?

Pero no estoy dispuesta a caer en su influjo.

—Vale, habrás sido el primero. Pero la vida es muy larga y te aseguro que no serás el único. El sexo es algo estupendo en esta vida y siempre lo he disfrutado con quien he querido, cuando he querido y como he querido. Y tiene razón, señor Uchiha. Le tengo que dar las gracias por algo. Gracias por no regalarme unas insulsas rosas y regalarme un vibrador que estoy segura que me resultará de gran ayuda cuando esté practicando sexo con otros hombres. Gracias por alegrar mi vida sexual.

Lo oigo resoplar. Bien. Lo estoy Enojando.

—Un consejo —me replica, contra todo pronóstico—. Lleva el otro vibrador que te he regalado siempre en el bolso. Tiene forma de barra de labios y reúne toda la discreción para que nadie, excepto tú, sepa lo que es. Estoy seguro de que te será de gran utilidad y que encontrarás sitios discretos para utilizarlo sola o en compañía.

Eso me descoloca. Esperaba que me mandara a freír espárragos, no aquello.

Malhumorada, me dispongo a sacar a la arpía mal hablada que hay en mí, cuando me coge por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Lo miro y, por un momento, me siento tentada a subir la rodilla y darle donde más le duele. Pero no. No puedo hacer eso. Es el señor Uchiha y me gusta mucho. Entonces, me coge de la barbilla y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. Y antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, saca su lengua y me la pasa por el labio superior. Después me succiona el inferior y cuando siento la dureza de su pene contra mí, murmura:

—¿Quieres que te folle?

Quiero decirle que no.

Quiero que se vaya de mi casa.

¡Lo odio por cómo me utiliza!

Pero mi cuerpo no responde. Se niega a hacerme caso. Sólo puedo seguir mirándolo mientras un deseo inmenso crece con fuerza en mi interior y yo ya no me reconozco. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Sakura, responde —exige.

Convencida de que sólo puedo contestar que sí, asiento y él, sin miramientos, me da la vuelta entre sus brazos. Me hace caminar ante él hasta el aparador de mi habitación. Me planta las manos en él y me inclina hacia adelante. Después me arranca las bragas de un tirón y yo gimo. No puedo moverme mientras siento que saca la cartera de su pantalón y, de su interior, un preservativo. Se quita el pantalón y los calzoncillos con una mano, mientras con la otra me masajea las nalgas. Cierro los ojos, mientras imagino que se pone el preservativo. No sé qué estoy haciendo. Sólo sé que estoy a su merced, dispuesta a que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

—Separa las piernas —susurra en mi oído.

Mis piernas tienen vida propia y hacen lo que él pide mientras me acaricia el trasero con una mano y con la otra se enreda mi pelo para tenerme bien sujeta. —Sí, pequeña, así.

Y, sin más, con una fuerte embestida me penetra y oigo un ahogado gemido en mi cuello. Eso me aviva. Luego, me da un azotito exigente. ¡Me gusta!

Me agarro al aparador y siento que las piernas me flojean. Él debe notar mi debilidad porque me agarra por la cintura con las dos manos de modo posesivo y comienza a bombear su erecto pene con una intensidad increíble dentro y fuera de mí. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

En aquella posición y sin tacones, me siento pequeña ante él, es más, me siento como una muñeca a la que mueven en busca de placer. De pronto, las embestidas paran de ritmo y su mano abandona mi cadera y baja hasta mi vagina. Mete los dedos en mi hendidura y me busca el clítoris. Eso me hace jadear. —Otro día —me dice—, te follaré mientras te masturbo con lo que te he regalado.

Le digo que sí. Quiero que lo haga.

Quiero que lo haga ya. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero… quiero…

Sus embestidas se hacen cada segundo más lentas y yo me muevo nerviosa, incitándolo a que suba el ritmo. Él lo sabe. Lo intuye y pregunta cerca de mi oreja con su voz ronca.

—¿Más?

—Sí… sí… Quiero más.

Una nueva embestida hasta el fondo. Jadeo por el placer.

—¿Qué más quieres? —añade, mientras aprieta los dientes.

—Más.

Grito de placer ante su nueva penetración.

—Sé clara, pequeña. Estás húmeda y caliente. ¿Qué quieres?

Mi mente funciona a una velocidad desbordante. Sé lo que quiero, así que, sin importarme lo que piense de mí, suplico:

—Quiero que me penetres fuerte. Quiero que…

Un grito escapa de mi boca al sentir cómo mis palabras lo avivan. Lo siento jadear. Lo vuelven loco. Sus embestidas fuertes y profundas comienzan de nuevo y yo me arqueo dispuesta a más y más, hasta que llega el clímax. Segundos después, él explota también y suelta un gemido de placer mientras me ensarta por última vez. Agotada y satisfecha, me agarro con fuerza al mueble. Lo siento apoyado en mi espalda y eso me reconforta.

Al cabo de un rato me incorporo y suspiro mientras me doy aire. Tengo calor. En esa ocasión soy yo la que se marcha directa a la ducha, donde disfruto en soledad de cómo el agua resbala por mi cuerpo.

Me demoro más de lo normal. Sólo espero que él no esté cuando salga. Sin embargo, cuando lo hago lo veo apaciblemente sentado en la cama con la copa de champán en la mano.

Mi gesto es un poema. Me doy cuenta de que mi ceño está fruncido y mi boca, tensa.

Lo miro. Me mira y, cuando veo que él va a decir algo, levanto la mano para interrumpirlo:

—Estoy molesta. Y cuando estoy cabreada mejor que no hables. Por lo tanto, si no quieres que saque la Cruella de Vil que llevo dentro, coge tus cosas y márchate de mi casa. Me toma de la mano.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. —Tira de mí hasta dejarme entre sus piernas—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a responder continuamente con monosílabos?

Lo carbonizo con la mirada.

Frunzo mis ojos y siseo con ganas de arrancarle aquella sonrisita de cabroncete de la boca:

—¿Qué parte de «Estoy molesta» no has entendido?

Me suelta. Da un trago a su copa y, tras saborearla, susurra:

—¡Ah! Las japonesas y su maldito carácter. ¿Por qué seran así?

Le voy a… Le voy a dar un guantazo.

Juro que como diga alguna perlita más le estampo la botella de etiqueta rosa en la cabeza, aunque sea mi jefe.

—De acuerdo, pequeña, me iré. Tengo una cita. Pero regresaré mañana a la una. Te invito a comer y, a cambio, tú me enseñarás algo de Japon, ¿te parece?

Con un gesto serio que incluso el mismísimo Robert De Niro sería incapaz de poner, lo miró y gruño:

—No. No me parece. Que te enseñe Japon otra Japonesa. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo de turismo.

Y vuelve a hacerlo. Se acerca a mí, pone sus labios frente a mi boca, saca su lengua, recorre mi labio superior y añade:

—Mañana pasaré a buscarte a la una. No se hable más.

Abro la boca estupefacta y resoplo. Él sonríe.

Quiero mandarlo a que le den por donde amargan los pepinos, pero no puedo. El hipnotismo de sus ojos no me deja. Finalmente, mientras tira de mí en dirección a la puerta dice:

—Que pases una buena noche, Sakura. Y si me echas de menos, ya tienes con qué jugar.

Poco después se va de mi casa y yo me quedo como una imbécil mirando la puerta.

ESTOY dormida como un tronco cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta de mi casa al abrirse. Salto de la cama ¿Qué hora es? Miro el reloj de mi mesilla. Las once y siete. Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama. No quiero saber quién es hasta que, de pronto, una pequeña bomba cae sobre mí y grita: —¡Hola, titaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mi sobrina Jikari.

Maldigo en silencio, pero luego miro a la pequeña y la agarro para besarla con amor.

Adoro a mi sobrina. Pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de mi hermana, mi mirada dice de todo menos bonita. Veinte minutos después y recién salida de la ducha, entro en el comedor en pijama. Mi hermana está preparando algo de desayuno mientras mi pequeña Jikari, espachurra entre sus brazos al pobre _Curro_ y ve los dibujos de la televisión.

Entro en la cocina, me siento en la encimera y pregunto:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa un sábado a las once de la mañana? Mi hermana me mira y pone un café ante mí.

—Me engaña —cuchichea.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, me dispongo a contestarle, pero ella baja la voz para que Jikari no la oiga y prosigue:

—Acabo de descubrir que el sinvergüenza de mi marido ¡me engaña! Me paso media vida a régimen, yendo al gimnasio, cuidándome para estar siempre estupenda y ¡ese desgraciado me engaña! Pero no, esto no va a quedar así. Te juro que voy a contratar al mejor abogado que encuentre y le voy a sacar hasta los higadillos por cabrón. Te juro que…

Necesito un segundo. Tiempo muerto. Levanto la mano y pregunto: —¿Por qué sabes que te engaña?

—Lo sé y punto.

—No me vale esa respuesta —insisto cuando la pequeña entra en la cocina. —Mami, voy al baño.

Tone asiente y dice:

—Oye, no te olvides de limpiarte el petete con papel, ¿vale?

La pequeña desaparece de nuestra vista.

—Ayer suki, la madre de la amiguita de Jikari —continúa—, me confesó que descubrió que su marido la engañaba cuando éste comenzó a comprarse él mismo la ropa. Y justamente, Alfredo hace dos días se compró una camisa ¡y unos calzoncillos!

Eso me deja patitiesa. No sé qué decir. Efectivamente, se dice que uno de los síntomas para desconfiar en un hombre es ése. Pero claro, tampoco se puede decir que eso sea una tónica general en todos. Y menos en mi cuñado. Que no, que no me lo imagino. —Pero, Tone, eso no quiere decir nada mujer… —Sí. Eso quiere decir mucho.

—¡Aaaaa, exagerada!—río para quitarle importancia.

—De exagerada nada, cuchufleta. Me mira de forma extraña… como si quisiera decirme algo y… cuando hacemos el amor, él…

—No quiero saber más—la interrumpo. Pensar en mi cuñado en plan caliente no me apetece.

Entonces, mi sobrina irrumpe en la cocina y pregunta:

—Tita… ¿por qué este pintalabios no pinta pero tiembla?

Al escuchar eso creo morir. Rápidamente miro a la pequeña y veo que trae en las manos el vibrador en forma de pintalabios que Sasuke me ha regalado. Salto de la encimera y se lo quito. Mi hermana, como está en su mundo, ni se entera. Menos mal. Me guardo el jodido pintalabios en el primer sitio que encuentro. En las bragas.

—Es un pintalabios de broma, pichurrina. ¿No lo has visto?

La pequeña suelta una risotada y yo me parto. Bendita inocencia. Mi hermana nos mira y mi sobrina dice:

—Tita, no te olvides de la fiesta del martes.

—No lo haré, cariño —murmuro, mientras le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Mi sobrina me mira con sus ojitos castaños, tuerce la boca y dice:

—He discutido otra vez con Natzuki. Es tonta y no la pienso ajuntar en la vida.

Natzui es la mejor amiga de mi sobrina. Pero son tan diferentes que no paran de discutir, aunque luego no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. Yo soy su intermediaria.

—¿Por qué discutieron?

Jikari resopla y pone sus ojitos en blanco.

—Porque le dejé una película y ella dice que es mentira —cuchichea—. Me llamó tonta y cosas peores y yo me enfadé. Pero ayer me trajo la película, me pidió perdón y yo no la perdoné.

Sonrío. Mi canija y sus grandes problemas.

—Jikari, sabes que siempre te digo que cuando quieres a una persona hay que intentar solucionar los problemas, ¿no? ¿Tú quieres a Natzuki?

—Sí.

—Y si te ha pedido perdón por su error, ¿por qué no la perdonas?

—Porque estoy enfadada con ella.

—Bien, entiendo tu enfado, pero ahora debes pensar si tu enfado es tan importante como para dejar de ser amiga de una persona a la que quieres y que encima te ha pedido disculpas. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, tita. Lo pensaré.

Segundos después la pequeña desaparece en el interior de mi piso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te has guardado en el pantalón? —pregunta Tone.

—Ya lo he dicho. Un pintalabios de broma —río al recordar que está dentro de mis bragas.

Convencida o no, acepta lo dicho y no pide más explicaciones. Eso me alegra. Media hora después, tras haber despotricado todo lo habido y por haber contra mi cuñado, mi hermana y mi sobrina se van y me dejan tranquila en casa.

Miro el reloj. Las doce y cinco minutos.

Entonces recuerdo que Sasuke me vendrá a buscar y maldigo. No pienso salir con él. Que salga con la que tuvo la cita anoche. Voy a mi habitación, cojo mi telefono y, sorprendida, me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje. Es de Sasuke.

«Recuerda. A la una paso a abuscarte.» Eso me enfurece.

Pero ¿quién se ha creído éste que es para ocupar mi tiempo? Le respondo:

«No pienso salir.»

Tras enviárselo, suspiro aliviada, pero mi alivio dura poco cuando el

teléfono suena y leo: «Pequeña, no me hagas enfadar».

¿Que no lo haga enfadar?

Este tipo es de todo, menos bonito. Y, antes de que le conteste, mi telefono pita de nuevo. «Por tu bien, te espero a la una.» Leer aquello me hace sonreír.

¡Será impertinente…! Así que decido responderle: «Por su bien, señor

Sasuke, no venga. No estoy de humor».

Mi móvil inmediatamente pita de nuevo.

«Señorita Flores, ¿quiere enfadarme?»

Boquiabierta, miro la pantalla y respondo: «Lo que quiero es que se olvide de mí».

Dejo el Telefono sobre la encimera, pero suena de nuevo. Rápidamente lo cojo.

«Tienes dos opciones. La primera, enseñarme Japon y disfrutar del día conmigo. Y la segunda enfadarme y soy tu JEFE. Tú decides.»

Me atraganto. Su abuso de autoridad me enardece pero me excita.

¿Seré imbécil?

Con las manos temblorosas, vuelvo a dejarlo sobre la encimera. No pienso contestarle. Pero el móvil pita de nuevo y yo, curiosa de mí, leo lo que pone: «Elige opción».

Enfadada, maldigo por lo bajo.

Me lo imagino sonriendo mientras escribe aquello. Eso me enfada aún más. Suelto el teléfono. No pienso contestar y tres segundos después vuelve a pitar. Leo: «Estoy esperando y mi paciencia no es infinita».

Desesperada, me acuerdo de todos sus antepasados. Y al final contesto: «A la una estaré preparada».

Espero su respuesta, pero no llega. Convencida de que me estoy metiendo en un juego al que no debería jugar, me preparo otro café y, cuando miro el reloj del microondas, veo que marca la una menos veinte. Sin tiempo que perder, corro por la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola pequeñas! Hoy es dia del próximo capitulo se vera un poco del estilo americano que a esta sakura le gusta sobre todo la buena pachanga! Espero les guste comenten no sean timidas **

**9**

¿QUÉ me pongo?

Al final, me calzo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de los Guns'n'Roses que me regaló mi amiga Kotoko. Me sujeto el pelo en una coleta alta y a la una suena el telefono. ¡Qué puntual! Convencida de que es él, no contesto. Que vuelva a llamar. Diez segundos después lo hace. Sonrío. Descuelgo el telefonillo y pregunto distraída:

—¿Sí?

—Baja. Te espero.

¡wow! Ni buenos días, ni nada.

¡Don Mandón ha regresado!

Tras besar a _Curro_ en la cabeza, salgo de mi casa deseosa de que mi aspecto con vaqueros no le guste nada de nada y decida no salir conmigo. Pero me quedo a cuadros cuando llego a la calle y lo veo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra junto a un impresionante Ferrari rojo que me deja patidifusa. ¡Si lo pilla mi padre!

La sonrisa vuelve a mi boca. ¡Me encanta!

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunto, acercándome hasta él.

Se encoge de hombros y no contesta.

Asumo que es alquilado y me enamoro a primera vista de aquella impresionante máquina. Lo acaricio con mimo mientras siento que él me mira.

—¿Me dejas conducirlo? —le pregunto.

—No.

—Vamoooooos, —insisto—. No seas aguafiestas y déjame. Mi padre tiene un taller y te aseguro que sé hacerlo.

Sasuke me mira. Yo lo miro también.

Él resopla y yo sonrío. Finalmente niega con la cabeza.

—Enséñame Tokio y, si te portas bien, quizá luego te permita conducirlo. —Eso me emociona y prosigue—: Yo conduciré y tú me dirás dónde ir. Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

Me quedo pensando un rato, pero en seguida le contesto:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a lo más bonito y turístico de Tokio? Kabukicho, kuishikawa korakuen garden, Palacio Imperial, ¿lo conoces?

No responde, así que le doy unas indicaciones y nos sumergimos en el tráfico. Mientras él conduce, disfruto del hecho de ir en un Ferrari. ¡Qué pasada! Subo la música de la radio. Me encanta esa canción de Lmfao *le gustan los grupos americanos*. Él la baja. Vuelvo a subirla. Él vuelve a bajarla.

—Vamos a ver, ¡que no escucho la canción! —protesto.

—¿Estás sorda?

—No… no estoy sorda, pero un poquito de vidilla a la música dentro de un coche no viene mal.

—¿Y también tienes que cantar?

Esa pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que respondo:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿que tú no cantas nunca?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Tuerce el gesto mientras lo piensa… lo piensa… y lo piensa.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —contesta, finalmente.

Sorprendida por aquello, lo miro y añado:

—Pues la música es algo maravilloso en la vida. Mi madre siempre decía que la música amansa las fieras y que las letras de muchas canciones pueden ser tan significativas para el ser humano que incluso nos pueden ayudar a aclarar muchos sentimientos.

—Hablas de tu madre en pasado. ¿Por qué?

—Murió de cáncer hace unos años.

Eric toca mi mano.

—Lo siento, Sakura —murmura.

Le hago un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, y, sin querer dejar de hablar de mi madre, añado: —A ella le encantaba cantar y a mí me pasa igual.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza cantar delante de mí?

—No, ¿por qué? —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé, sakura, quizá por pudor.

—¡Qué va! Soy una loca de la música y me paso el día canturreando. Por cierto, te lo recomiendo.

Vuelvo a subir la música y, demostrándole la poca vergüenza que tengo, muevo los hombros y canturreo:

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Finalmente, veo que la comisura de sus labios se curva. Eso me proporciona seguridad y continúo canturreando, canción tras canción. Al llegar al centro de Tokio, metemos el coche en un parking subterráneo y lo miro con tristeza mientras nos alejamos de él. Sasuke se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a mi oído.

—Recuerda. Si eres buena, te dejaré conducirlo —susurra.

Mi gesto cambia y un aleteo de felicidad me cubre por completo cuando lo oigo reír. ¡Vaya! ¡Sabe reír! Tiene una risa muy bonita. Algo que no utiliza mucho, pero que las pocas veces que lo hace me encanta. Tras salir del parking, me coge de la mano con seguridad. Eso me sorprende y, como me agrada, no la retiro. Caminamos por la calle takeshita y desembocamos en kabushiko. Veo que le maravilla todo lo que ve mientras continuamos nuestro camino hacia el Palacio Imperial. Cuando llegamos está cerrado y, como las tripas nos comienzan a rugir, le propongo comer en un restaurante de ramen de unos amigos míos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, mis amigos nos saludan encantados. Rápidamente nos acomodan en una mesita algo alejada del resto y, tras pedir los platos, nos traen algo de beber.

—¿Es buena la comida de aquí?

—La mejor. Naruto y Hinata cocinan muy bien. Y te aseguro que todos los productos son de muy buena calidad.

Diez minutos después, lo comprueba él mismo al degustar un rico shoyu ramen sabe a gloria.

—Muy rico.

Pincha un poco y me lo ofrece. Yo lo acepto.

—¿Lo ves? —trago—. Te lo dije…

Asiente. Pincha de nuevo y me vuelve a ofrecer. Vuelvo a aceptarlo y entro en su juego. Pincho yo y le ofrezco a él. Ambos comemos de la mano del otro sin importarnos lo que piensen a nuestro alrededor. Acabada el ramen, se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me mira.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición —me dice.

—Mmmm… Conociéndote, seguro que será indecente.

Sonríe ante mi comentario. Me toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo y dice:

—Voy a estar en japon durante un tiempo y después regresaré a Corea del sur. Me imagino que sabrás que mi padre murió hace tres semanas… Me quiero encargar de visitar todas las delegaciones que mi empresa tiene en España. Necesito saber la situación de las mismas, ya que quiero ampliar el negocio a otros países. Hasta el momento era mi padre quien se ocupaba de todo y… bueno… ahora el mando lo llevo yo.

—Siento lo de tu padre. Recuerdo haber oído…

—Escucha, Sakura —me interrumpe. No me deja profundizar en su vida—. Tengo varias reuniones en distintas ciudades en Japon y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Sabes hablar y escribir perfectamente en coreano y necesito que, tras las reuniones, envíes varios documentos a mi sede en Corea del Sur. El jueves tengo que estar en Osaka y…

—No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y…

—Por tu trabajo no te preocupes. El jefe soy yo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje todo y te acompañe en tus viajes? —le pregunto, boquiabierta.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Kiba? Él era el secretario de tu padre.

—Te prefiero a ti. —Y al ver mi gesto añade—: Vendrías en calidad de secretaria. Tus vacaciones se aplazarían hasta que regresáramos y después podrías cogerlas. Y, por supuesto, tus honorarios por este viaje serán los que tú marques.

—¡Ufff…! No me tientes con mis honorarios o me aprovecharé de ti.

Apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Junta las manos. Deja caer la barbilla sobre ellas y murmura: —Aprovéchate de mí.

El labio me tiembla.

No quiero entender lo que él me está proponiendo. O al menos no quiero entenderlo como yo lo estoy entendiendo. Pero como soy incapaz de callar hasta debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿Me vas a pagar por estar conmigo?

Al decir aquello me mira fijamente y responde:

—Te voy a pagar por tu trabajo, Sakura. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Nerviosa, el estómago se me cierra y vuelvo a preguntar. Esta vez en un susurro, para que nadie nos oiga:

—¿Y mi trabajo cuál se supone que será?

Sin inmutarse, clava sus impresionantes ojos en mí y aclara:

—Te lo acabo de explicar, pequeña. Serás mi secretaria. La persona que se ocupe de enviar a las oficinas centrales de Corea todo lo que hablemos en esas reuniones.

Mi mente comienza a dar vueltas pero, antes de que pueda decir nada más, me coge de la mano.

—No te voy a negar que me atraes. Me excita sorprenderte y más aún oírte gemir. Pero créeme que lo que te estoy proponiendo es totalmente decente.

Eso me excita y me hace reír. De pronto, me siento como Demi Moore en la película _Una proposición indecente_.

—En los hoteles, ¿habitaciones separadas? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. Ambos tendremos nuestro propio espacio. Tienes para pensarlo hasta el martes. Ese día necesito una respuesta o me buscaré a otra secretaria.

En ese momento llega Naruto con una impresionante shio ramen y lo coloca en el centro. Después se va. El olor a especias me abre el estómago y sonrío. Él me imita y a partir de ese momento no volvemos a mencionar la conversación. Se lo agradezco. Tengo que pensarlo. Así que nos limitamos a disfrutar de una estupenda comida.

**10**

TRAS salir del restaurante, Sasuke vuelve a cogerme de la mano con un gesto posesivo, y yo me dejo llevar. Cada vez me gustan más las sensaciones que me provoca, a pesar de que estoy algo desconcertada por su proposición.

Una parte de mí quiere rechazarla, pero otra parte quiere aceptarla. Me gusta Sasuke. Me gustan sus besos. Me gusta cómo me toca y sus juegos. Caminamos en busca de la sombra por los jardines del Palacio Imperial mientras hablamos de mil cosas, aunque de ninguna en profundidad. —¿Te apetece venir a mi hotel? —me pregunta de repente.

—¿Ahora?

Me mira. Recorre mi cuerpo con lujuria y susurra con voz ronca:

—Sí. Ahora. Estoy alojado en el hotel mandarin oriental tokio.

El estómago se me contrae. Ir a una habitación con sasuke supone ¡lo que supone! Sexo… sexo… y sexo. Y, tras mirarlo unos segundos, le digo que sí con la cabeza, convencida de que es eso lo que quiero con él. Sexo. Caminamos de la mano hasta el parking.

—¿Me dejarás conducir?

Me mira con sus inquietantes ojos negros y acerca su boca a mi oído. —¿Has sido buena?

—Buenísima.

—¿Y vas a volver a cantar?

—Con toda seguridad.

Lo oigo reír, pero no contesta. Cuando llegamos al parking y paga el ticket, vuelve a mirarme y me entrega las llaves.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pequeña.

Emocionada, doy un salto a lo Rocky Balboa que vuelve a hacerlo sonreír. Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. Esta vez soy yo quien le agarra de la mano y tira de él en busca del Ferrari. —¡Uooooooooo! —grito, emocionada.

sasuke se monta y se pone el cinturón.

—Bien, saku —me dice—. Todo tuyo.

Dicho y hecho.

Arranco el motor y pongo la radio. En seguida, la música de Maroon 5 llena el interior del vehículo y, antes de que él toque el volumen, lo miro y murmuro:

—Ni se te ocurra bajarlo.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe. Está de buen humor. Salimos del parking y me siento como si fuera una guerrera amazónica con aquel impresionante coche entre mis manos. Sé dónde está el hotel mandarin oriental tokio, pero antes decido darme una vueltecita por la M-30. Sasuke no habla, simplemente me observa y aguanta estoicamente el volumen de la radio y mis cánticos. Media hora después, cuando me doy por satisfecha, aminoro la marcha y salgo de la M-30 para dirigirme al hotel.

—¿Contenta por el paseo?

—Mucho —respondo, emocionada por haber conducido semejante coche.

Sus manos me cosquillean las piernas y noto que se paran sobre mi monte de Venus. Hace circulitos sobre él y me humedezco al instante. Escandalizada, quiero cerrar las piernas. —Espero que dentro de media hora estés todavía más contenta —me dice.

Eso me hace reír mientras noto sus manos juguetonas apretando mi sexo a través del vaquero. Eso me pone más y más, y, cuando llegamos a la puerta del mandarin oriental tokio y nos bajamos del coche, me agarra de la mano, me quita las llaves y se las entrega al portero. Después tira de mí hasta llegar a los ascensores. Una vez en su interior, el ascensorista no necesita preguntarnos nada: sabe perfectamente dónde nos tiene que llevar. Al llegar a la última planta, se abren las puertas del ascensor y leo: «Suite Royal».

Al entrar, respiro el lujo y el glamur en estado puro. Muebles color café, jardín japonés… Entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos puertas en la suite. Las abro y descubro dos fantásticas habitaciones con enormes camas _king size_.

—¿Por qué utilizas una suite doble?

Sasuke se acerca a mí y se apoya en la pared.

—Porque en una habitación juego y en la otra duermo —murmura.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención y entra un hombre de mediana edad. sasuke lo mira y dice:

—Tráiganos fresas, chocolate y un buen champán francés. Lo dejo a su elección.

El hombre asiente y se marcha. Yo todavía estoy en estado de shock mientras observo el placer de lo exclusivo. Nos alejamos unos metros de la puerta y caminamos por la habitación. Yo me dirijo directamente a una terraza. Abro las puertas y salgo.

Pronto siento a Sasuke detrás de mí. Me coge por la cintura y me aprieta contra él. Después baja su cabeza y siento sus labios repartir cientos de dulces besos por mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Noto sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y cómo éstas se agarran con fuerza a mis pechos. Los masajea y comienzo a vibrar. Ha sido entrar en la habitación y ya siento que me quiere poseer. Lo apremia la prisa. Lo apremia hacerlo ya.

—Eric, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

A cada segundo que pasa me siento más húmeda por las cosas que me hace sentir.

—¿Por qué vas tan de prisa?

Me mira… me mira… me mira y, finalmente, dice:

—Porque no quiero perderme nada y menos aún tratándose de ti. —Un jadeo sale por mi boca y ahora es él quien pregunta—: ¿Llevas el vibrador en el bolso?

Al recordarlo maldigo en silencio.

—No —respondo.

Él no contesta y, sin que yo me mueva, noto que me desabrocha el botón del vaquero y me baja la cremallera. Introduce su mano bajo mis bragas, traspasa mi húmeda hendidura, posa un dedo sobre mi clítoris y comienza a moverlo. Lo estimula.

—Dije que siempre lo llevaras encima, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—¡Ah, pequeña…! Debes recordar los consejos que te doy si quieres que podamos disfrutar plenamente del sexo.

Asiento, totalmente subyugada, cuando su dedo se para y lo saca lentamente de debajo de mis bragas.

Quiero pedirle que continúe. En cambio, me acerca el dedo a la boca.

—Quiero que sepas cómo sabes. Quiero que entiendas por qué estoy loco por volver a devorarte.

Sin necesidad de nada más, muevo el cuello y meto su dedo en mi boca. El sabor de mi sexo es salado.

—Hoy, señorita Haruno —vuelve a murmurar en mi oído—, pagarás por no haber traído el vibrador y haber frustrado uno de mis juegos.

—Lo siento y…

—No. No lo sientas, pequeña —murmura—. Jugaremos a otra cosa. ¿Te atreves?

—Sí… —suspiro, más excitada a cada instante que pasa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí…

—¿Sin límites?

—Sado no.

Lo oigo sonreír, cuando vuelven a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta. Sasuke se aparta de mí y, al volverme, veo que un camarero nos trae una preciosa mesa de cristal y plata con lo que había pedido.

Sasuke descorcha el champán, sirve dos copas y, acercándome una, brinda conmigo. —Brindemos por lo bien que lo vamos a pasar jugando, señorita Haruno.

Lo miro. Me mira.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo reacciona ante la palabra «juego». Si viera esa mirada suya en Facebook no dudaría en darle al «Me gusta». Al final sonrío, choco mi copa contra la suya y asiento con toda la seguridad que puedo.

—Brindo por ello, señor Uchiha.

Heyyyyy yo de nuevo! Que les parecio el capitulo?

Aunque es un fic SS le di un pequeño papel a naruto y hinata que opinan? XD

Que pasara con "la propuesta del señor Uchiha?

¿Sakura aceptara?

¿Qué cosas pasaran en ese viaje?

OMG AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ok no ._.


End file.
